Summer Romance
by x.MissAshleyTisdaleFan.x
Summary: Troy and Gabriellas parents are best friends but gabriella doesnt like troy what happens when both familes go on hoilday with each other for 2 months? troyella zekepay chaylor ect mainly about troyella crap summary but please give it a try
1. Dinner At The Boltons

**Summer romance**

**A/N- _i do not own high school musical or any of the characters in this story i also do not own the song stranger that by hilary duff_**

* * *

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ HURRY UP ANG GET DOWN HERE" Maria Montez Gabriella's mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Loud footsteps were heard coming across the landing and there appeared Gabriella Montez at the top of the stairs "mum do we really have to go over to the Bolton's didn't we just go over the yesterday" Gabriella whined.

"Yes Gabi but Lucille invited us over for dinner tonight so we are going now hurry up there expecting us" Maria Montez told her only daughter as she grabbed her jacket from the hallway closet.

Gabriella huffed and stamped down the stairs with folded arms she grabbed her and her and her mother walked out of the door.

It's not that Gabriella didn't like the Bolton's she did she loved jack and Lucille like her second parent they treated her like her own, it was troy that Gabriella couldn't stand he was your normal cocky 17 year old jock. Yes Gabriella has to admit he was gorgeous you couldn't deny that but he was just so cocky and was the biggest player at east high. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him being basketball captain most of the school thought of him as a god accept Gabriella and her best friends Taylor and sharpay.

Before she knew it they were standing outside the Bolton's front door Maria rung the doorbell and waited for someone to come and answer.

The door opened and there stood Lucille troy Bolton's mother she had dark red shoulder length hair that was straight and tied up in a messy bun she was wearing and baby blue plain t-shirt with white combats with white flip-flops on her feet.

She smiled and hugged Maria and Gabriella "I'm so glad you guys could make it come through" she opened the door wider so they could come through and lead them to the kitchen.

"Jack troy Gabriella and Maria are here" Lucille yelled towards the back door before turning back to Gabriella and Maria, "they're out there playing basketball again I swear that sport is going to be the death of those two" Lucille laughed and Maria joined in with her.

Just then "stranger" by Hilary duff was heard playing through the kitchen, Gabriella quickly took her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen she raised her eyes to her mum and Lucile "um excuse me a minute I need to take this." Lucille nodded and Gabriella walked out of the kitchen door into the hallway shutting the kitchen door behind her.

As soon as Gabriella shut the door behind her she flipped her cell phone up "sharpay you officially have the best timing ever" Gabriella told her best friend down the phone.

"Glad I could be of assistance to you" the blonde bombshell giggled down the phone.

Gabriella giggled "I am to how come you called anyway?" Gabriella asked while leaning up against the wall with her back to the door.

"Omg" sharpay squealed loudly down the phone that Gabriella had to pull the phone away from her

"Whoa sharpay not so loud" Gabriella giggled at her very excited friend.

"Sorry" sharpay said a little quieter "but I am super excited zeke just asked me out on a date" sharpay squealed down the phone not being able to hold in her excitement.

This time a massive smile came across her face as she squealed with her best friend down the phone "finally" she said while throwing her free arm up in the air for dramatic effect, "he took his time though didn't he."

"I know "sharpay said "but it's better late than never and you know what this means don't you?" sharpay asked Gabriella eagerly.

Gabriella frowned "no I don't know what this mean shar care to tell me?" Gabriella asked

"Shopping what else" sharpay said in a duh tone while rolling her eyes at her best friend through the phone even though she couldn't see her.

"Oh" Gabriella giggled "I can't believe I didn't clock on before so what day and what time? Gabriella asked already knowing sharpay will have it all planned out.

"Now she gets it" sharpay says and Gabriella rolls her eyes "I was thinking tomorrow me you and tay and meet outside the mall at 11:00 is that ok with you?? Sharpay excitedly asked Gabriella.

"Yeah sure I will see you there but better be going having dinner at the Bolton's _again_**" **Gabriella sighed.

Sharpay giggled on the other end of the phone "well good luck with that Gabi see you tomorrow ly" Sharpay said (**a/n-means love you just incase you didn't know)**

"Yeah by shar ly" as they both hung up the phone Gabriella stuffed it in her pocket and turned around only to see troy Bolton leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked with attitude while looking back at him.

He looked at her and smirked even more as he pushed himself off the door frame and walked closer to her looking straight in her eyes and stopping dead in front of her. "now there's no need for the attitude now is there brie."

She scoffed "whatever Bolton but if you don't mind I would like t go back into the kitchen" she tried to get pass him but her blocked her with his arm.

"But what if I want you to stay?" he asked her while pulling her back so she was in front him not letting go of her waist.

"look Bolton I don't like you and I have recently found out that I am going to have to spend two months with you on holiday which is not my idea of fun so how about you stay out of my way and we'll get along perfectly. "She whispered loudly to him just incase there parents herd them.

Troy smirked again and put his hand up to the side of her face "you see brie I don't think I will be able to stick that" he told her and pushed her up against the wall his face inches away from hers "cause when I'm around you I can't seem to be able to control myself" he said while leaning his face closer to hers.

"Troy Gabriella dinners ready" Lucille shouted from the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed in relief she really did think troy was going to kiss he and she didn't know how she would have reacted if he did. Gabriella pushed Troy off her and headed for the kitchen door and walked through with Troy following closely behind her.

"Hey Gabi" jack Bolton greeted her while going over to hug her

"Hey jack" Gabriella greeted while hugging him back Gabriella loved jack Bolton like a father he had know her since she was a baby he was best friends with her dad and was there for her when he passed away 4 years ago.

"Jack put the girl down and let's eat some dinner" Lucille told her husband "Gabi sweetheart you will be sitting here right next to troy" Lucille told her as she pointed to the empty space next to where troy was already sitting down in front of troy was Maria next to her was with jack sitting next to Lucille. Gabriella smiled fakely not that the adults seemed to notice and took her seat next to troy.

Gabriella's looked straight ahead of her at Lucille however she could feel troy's eyes on her and could see him out of the corner of her eye checking out her body she just rolled her eyes and carried on listening to the adults conversation.

About 5 minutes into eating all three adults were in deep conversation about the holiday they were leaving for on Monday that was in three days time. She looked out of the corner of her eye as saw troy looking at the adults not really listing but pretending he was. Gabriella's eyes widened when she felt someone's hand on her thigh she looked down and saw troy's hand resting n her thigh while his thumb caressed her inner thigh.

She shoved his hand off trying to make it look desecrate so none of the adults would see her but as soon as she shoved it off he put his hand back there she shoved his hand off again but he still put it back on her thigh she sighed and left his hand there getting fed up with trying to remove it. She could see him smirking out of the side of her eye.

As everyone finished up there dinner troy still hadn't removed his hand from Gabriella's thigh. Maria Lucille and jack started cleaning up the table while troy and Gabriella just sat there Gabriella trying to think of a way to get up and away from troy when he thoughts were interpreted by jack.

"Troy why don't you and Gabriella go outside in the backyard while we finished up clearing the dishes away." Jack suggested to the two teenagers.

"sure dad why not" said as he started to make his was to the back yard with Gabriella following him, he had wanted to get away from him not go where they could be more alone.

Both teens stepped in to the garden Gabriella went and sat and the seat swing (**A/N- not really sure what they're called) **and troy went over to the basketball court and picked up a basketball.

Troy bounced the ball and it went straight into the net with a swish "I know you enjoyed what I was doing to you in there brie" troy said cockily with a smirk already visible on his face.

Gabriella scoffed "in your dreams Bolton" she said while shaking her head at him.

Troy smirked even more and walked over to her and sat down next so close that she could feel his breath on her next.

Gabriella tensed up with the feeling of his breath on her neck he could feel him getting closer and closer to her so that his lips were inches away from her ear " you're always in my dreams but in my dream I'm on top and your moaning my name" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Gabriella eyes widened no believing what she just heard she could feel herself liking being this close to troy _no _she said to herself _she could not be thinking about him like that HIM of all people._ She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of wet lips pressed against her neck she closed her eyes letting the feeling of him against her neck run through her body.

"Gabriella are you ready to go hunny" Maria shouted from inside the Bolton house

Gabriella's eyes shot open as she realised what was going on he pulled back from troy and looked at him he had a s disappointed and confused look on his face she got up and stood a little bit away from him with a shocked looking facial expression "by troy" she said in a rush before she quickly hurried into the house without looking back.

Troy groaned and run a frustrated hand through his hair he nearly had he almost got her he groaned against and slumped on the chair swing the thing that confused his the most was that he really really enjoyed it.

_**

* * *

**__this is the first chapter on my story i hope you guys like it is my first story so please be nice review and tell me what you think thanks guys_

_love kelliieelouissee (kelly)...x_


	2. Boys Talk

Summer romance

Chapter 2-Boys Talk

The morning sun was came shining through Gabriella's bedroom window hitting her face and waking her from her slumber with a yawn. She looked at the clock at it read _8:50am_ on a Saturday morning. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and memories from what happened with troy came to her mind. The way he kissed her neck and the way his lips felt against her skin she loved it the way he made her feel._ No _she though shaking her head troy Bolton is the biggest player at east high and he would never change, not for her not for anyone all he wanted was to have her a brag about it at easy high she wouldn't let him that's not the kind of girl she is or the kind of girl she would ever be. She dragged herself out of bed and headed to take a shower.

About 15minutes later Gabriella came out of the shower with her towel round, she walked over to her closet and searched for something to where. She finally decided on a plain white tank top with beige shorts and white dolly shoes; she left her hair down in its natural curls and applied light make-up. She looked at the clock and it read _10:37am_ the mall was about a 10/15 minute drive from Gabriella's depending on traffic so she grabbed her phone, car keys, door keys and money and shoved them in her beige clutch bag. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her mother wasn't there; she then spotted a note on the counter it read

_Gabriella,_

_I got called in to work this morning_

_I didn't want to wake you I properly _

_Won't be home tonight I'll call if anything_

_Changes, you know where Lucille is if you_

_Need her she knows __i__ got called out_

_Love you,_

_Mum_

_Xx_

"Whatever" Gabriella mumbled to herself she screwed the note up in her hand threw it back on the counter walked out the door got in her car and started to drive to the mall. This was typically her mum always out working never in doors, don't get it wrong Gabriella loved her mum and appreciated everything she gave her but she was hardly ever home. And then there was Dave ahh yes Dave Marias current boyfriend they had been going out for about 6 months now and he and Maria were very much in love. Dave was a good guy but there were jsut things about him that Gabriella didn't like he tried to replace her dad to much he also tried to be her friend and she didn't like it. Jack knew how she felt he has found her sitting in the park by herself and she had told him about he listened and was there for her like a father she saw jack as more as a father than she would ever see Dave.

Before Gabriella new it she was outside the mall she looked around trying to find a parking space she found to find herself parking right next to a bright pink convertible with the initials _se_ written on the front in white writing. Standing near the front of her car was her two best friends sharpay Evans Gabriella has known sharpay since she was about 2 the clicked as soon as they met and have been best friends since, sharpay was a very outgoing a lively person with a very outrageous dress sense, she was wearing a baby pink tank top with a short white skirt and white flip-slops with quite a big baby pink handbag resting on the crock of her arm. Then there was Taylor mckessie she was a median height African-American girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes Gabriella and sharpay had met Taylor in pre-school she was the new girl and they took her under their wing all they clicked and soon became inseparable. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a star on the bottom left corner with denim shorts that stopped about mid-thigh with white dolly shoes similar to Gabriella's with a black clutch bag also.

Gabriella got out of her car and walked over to her best friends "hey girls" she said with a bright smile and a small wave.

"Hey" they both greeted back while coming over and giving her a hug

"Right now we don't have much time we need to find me the perfect dress to wear on my dinner date with zeke tonight" sharpay told them with a big smile.

Gabriella giggled and both girls looked he with confused faces she stopped and looked at them "what the guy has her glowing already and he hasn't even taken her out on the date yet imagine what she's going to be like after the date"

The three girls started laughing "well can you blame me have you seen him he is just so dreamy" sharpay said while holding her hands together with a dreamy look on her face. This caused Taylor and Gabriella to laugh even harder, sharpay snapped out of her little dream and grabbed their arms "oh hush and let's do some shopping" sharpay said while dragging the onto the mall.

After a couple of hours shopping the girls were sitting in McDonalds eating and talking

"So Gabi" sharpay asked "how was dinner at the Bolton's last night?" sharpay questioned

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend she new sharpay & Taylor both new perfectly that troy would have tried something with Gabriella he always did whenever he saw her at school ect

"Do you really have to ask"Gabriella whined at her best friend

"Come on Gabi we both know something happened the guy has a thing for you and we want to know details" Taylor chimed in with sharpay

"Urgh fine" Gabriella said giving in "well we got there sharpay called me and I went into the hallway i came off the phone and turned round to see troy standing there he was saying you know the usual stuff and pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me then we went for dinner and he had his hand on my thigh tried to get it off didn't work so I left it then we went in to the garden he started kissing my neck then I went home nothing big" Gabriella sighed looking at her friends waiting for the reactions

"Omg" both Taylor and sharpay squealed together and Gabriella just rolled her eyes

"Oh come on Gabi you have to admit he's hot and you two would look so cute together why not just let it be" sharpay complained at her

"I wonder what zeke would say if he heard you talking about troy like that" Gabriella said trying to get off the conversation of her and troy.

"Oh shut up you know I don't mean it like that and no changing the subject why won't you just be with troy?" sharpay asked again

"Because shar troy is east highs biggest player he doesn't even know the meaning of the word relationship, and I am sure as hell no going to be another notch on his bedpost" Gabriella told them "it would be better if he just stayed away from me."

"Yeah umm that might be a little harder than you though" Taylor told her

"What are you talking about Tay?" Gabriella asked

"Well Troy zeke and Chad are heading over here right now" Taylor said

"Great" Gabriella mumbled sarcastically while she slouched in the booth they were in and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's up ladies brie" troy said while winking at her Gabriella just rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"Hey babe" Chad said asked he sat down next to Taylor and gave her a light peck on the lips

Sharpay cleared her throat and Chad looked up "Oh hey shar gabster" Chad said giving them a nod "Hey Chad" they both replied to him.

"Hey girls" zeke said as he took a seat next to sharpay and put his arm around her and troy took a seat next to Gabriella.

"So what are you girls doing here?" Chad asked while taking some of Taylor chips

"Shopping Duh" sharpay said in an it's so obvious tone

"Yeah for a perfect outfit for shars date with zeke over here aint that right shar?" troy teased her

Sharpay gasped "Omg Gabi you told him?" sharpay asked a little embarrassed that zeke now knew she was bragging about the date.

"No of course I didn't it's not my fault he was listing in on my phone call" Gabriella said raising her hands up defending herself.

"Dude" Chad said "what are you like a stalker?" everyone started laughing

"Whatever dude she knows she wants me and it only a matter of time" troy said as he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders

Gabriella scrunched her face up "I've already told you Bolton on in your dreams" she said removing his arm from her shoulders

"And I've told you in my dreams were doing allot more naughtier things" Troy replied with a smirk forming on his face

"Ewwww ok troy none of us want to know about your sex fantasies with Gabi" sharpay told him making a disgusted face

"Well as much as we would love to stay and chat I want to go and get some bikinis for me holiday" Gabriella said while standing up and climbing over troy.

"Oh am I looking forward to seeing that while we're on holiday" troy smirked

"Whatever Bolton you can look but you'll never be able to have" Gabriella shot back with her own smirk causing the other to laugh.

"We'll have to see about that now wont we brie" troy replied Gabriella just rolled her eyes as the two other girls got up.

"See you later babe" Taylor said as she gave Chad a peck on the lips

"Yeah bye baby" Chad said returning her kiss

They girls said there good bye's and were leaving the table but before they did Troy slapped Gabriella's ass

"Nice ass you have their brie" Troy told her she just ignored him and carried on walking out with the girls.

As troy turned back to the boys after watching Gabriella leave to see Chad shaking his head at him

"What?" Troy asked Chad with a puzzled look on his face

"Dude you're never going to learn are you?" Chad asked as a smile came to his face

"Learn what dude?" Troy asked not understanding what Chad was getting at

"Right let me lay it out for you" Chad told him "I've know Gabster a really long time and she's like a little sister to me I know for a fact she thinks your good looking but she aint gunna go for you" chad told him hoping her would get it

"And why not??" Troy asked he knew Gabriella was a challenge but everyone wanted him after all he was troy Bolton the most wanted guy at easy high

Chad sighed "look man Gabriella doesn't want you cause you can't give her what she wants she wants a relationship not just to be another notch on your bedpost you see where I'm coming from?" Chad asked his best friend

_Is that really what she wants to be in a relationship with me? Am I ready to commit to just one girl?_ Troy thought to himself "Yeah whatever dude no one can resist the Troy Bolton charm for long" Troy replied to his friend

Chad sighed "Whatever dude but sooner or later you'll have to have a relationship and stop being this player i mean look at me I'm with Taylor and I'm happy just sticking to one girl" Chad said hoping that his friend would understand "I mean Gabriella's not going to be single forever you know and how would you feel seeing her with someone else knowing then you defiantly couldn't have her" Chad questioned him

"Chad's got a point you know dude" zeke chimed in "Gabriella is one of the most wanted girls at school I can guarantee you she won't be single for long when we go back to school after the summer" zeke told him

_How would I feel is Gabriella starting seeing someone_ troy thought_ whatever I can have any girl I want no one's going to change me_ Troy said in his mind

"Whatever can we just give it a rest now guys" Troy said not letting the frustration in his voice show.

The girls were now in Victoria Secret (**A/N-Don't own)** looking at the bikinis "hey guys what do you think of this one??" Gabriella asked while holding up a plain pink bikini set with ties at each side of the bottoms (**A/N-PIK SHOULD BE IN PROFILE)**

**"**That ones gorgeous gabs I think you should defiantly get it it would look so good on you" Taylor told her

"Yeah I'm sure troy wouldn't be able to resist you in that bikini" sharpay commented while grabbing a few other bikinis for Gabriella

Gabriella sighed "Shar how many times I don't care what Troy thinks this is for me not for him" Gabriella insisted

"But gabiii" Sharpay whined "you two would look so good together" sharpay tried to convince her

Gabriella sighed and started rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Leave it know sharpay she has already told us why she doesn't want to be with Troy let leave at that" Taylor defended her friend knowing she was getting annoyed

Gabriella gave Taylor thankful look "well let's go pay for what we've got and then head home we've been here for ..._Gabriella looked at her watch_ 6 hours" Gabriella told them as they reached the counter

They girls payed for their items and headed out to the parking lot they were laughing as normal when they heard voices come from behind them

"Well well well if it isn't east highs main ladies themselves" Greg Henderson smirked walking over to them with Jeffery Donnelly and Mike Raleigh following him. Greg Henderson west highs basketball captain he hated east high more than anyone actually he hated troy more than anyone ever since troy slept with his girlfriend the hatred had become personal. Jeffery Donnelly and Mike Raleigh were his other team mates none of the wildcats had ever done anything to them they only hated them cause Greg hated them.

"What do you want Henderson" Sharpay sneered at him

"Now now poodle calm down I'm not here to see you I'm here to see this extremely hot chick standing next to you" Greg told her while running his eyes over Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking away she didn't get very far before Greg grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him "now where do you think your off to Montez?" Greg asked her not letting go of his tight grip on her wrist.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and tried to loosen her arm from his grip but it was useless and was hurting her more "Greg let go of me" Gabriella told him trying to pries him off her arm but he didn't budge.

"Let go of her" Taylor screeched coming up to him and Gabriella Greg turned him head to her and snapped his fingers and one of his friend came up behind her and grabbed her to stop her from moving he glared at his other friend and he done the same to Sharpay.

"You see I don't want to let go I like being this close to you Gabriella" he told her as he pulled her closer and stuck his face in her hair smelling her sent

"I think she told you to let go of her" a voice came from Gabriella she snapped her head back to find herself staring into piercing blue eyes.

"What are you going to do if I don't Bolton" Greg hissed at him pulling Gabriella to his side

"Do you want to find out Henderson" troy said in a low and dangerous voice squaring up to him

Greg let go on Gabriella wrist and squared up to Troy, Troy being the taller one of the two was looking down on him with hate in his eyes.

"Whoa lets no get into any fights here" Gabriella said standing in between the two "Troy just drop it" Gabriella told him while placing her hands on his chest to try and move him.

"This aint over Bolton not by and long shot" Greg smirked turning away giving Gabriella's ass a slap before he did so

Gabriella felt Troy go forward but she stopped him "Troy just leave it" Gabriella asked him

Troy sighed he took Gabriella's wrist gently off his chest and looked it "Are you ok?" troy asked with concern in his voice looking at the red mark of her arm

"Yeah I'm fine" Gabriella told him "she looked up into his eyes "Thanks Troy" she said smiling at him

"You're welcome brie" Troy told her with a smile not a smirk a real smile but he dropped it as soon as he saw Chad and the rest coming over.

"Hey Gabs are you ok?" Chad asked coming over to them

"Yeah Chad I'm fine thanks to Troy" she told him "Are you to ok Gabriella asked referring to Taylor and sharpay

"Yeah were ok" Sharpay answered for the both of them "but i think we should head ut of here we have been here for ages" sharpay said

Taylor giggled and everyone looked at her "what I never though I would here sharpay say we should leave the mall before closing time" everyone started laughing a little

"Yeah well see you later guys" Gabriella Taylor went and peck Chad on the lips and everyone else said goodbye and the girls walked off to their cars.


	3. The Announcement

Summer Romance

Chapter-The Announcement

It was 12:30 on Sunday afternoon and Gabriella was in her room packing the rest of clothes while her mum was downstairs talking with the Bolton's. She was just choosing what bikinis to take when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" slightly yelled she thought it would be her mum so she didn't bother looking back she carried on looking through her bikinis.

"I think I prefer the pink one" a masculine came from behind her

She turned around to see troy standing in her doorway with his arms crossed firmly over his chest which made the muscles in his arms pop out more than usual, he had his left leg slightly over his right leg he was wearing a plain bleu polo with light blue jeans showing the top of his boxers and fitted him perfectly.

"You would like anyone I chose to wear" she replied looking at him

Troy smirked and walked so he was standing next to her "now that I would" he told her

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him "now what did you come up here for?" Gabriella asked him

"Well Dave turned up and your mum asked me to come and get you summing about she wanted to tell you something" he told her and watched her as she rolled her eyes and sighed

"What could she possibly want to tell me that she needs him here to able to do so?" she asked troy

"I don't know but if you take your cute little ass downstairs then maybe you'll find out" he said

Gabriella rolled her eyes again and hit him on the shoulder, as she left the room with troy following behind her.

As Gabriella and troy entered the kitchen all the adults turned to look at them with smiles Dave and Maria where behind the counter and Dave had his arms around Maria and Lucille and jack were sitting on the stools at the opposite side on the counter.

Gabriella looked from her mum to Dave and back again she could see there was something they wanted to tell her and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

"What am I wanted for?" Gabriella asked with allot of curiosity in her voice

"Well" Maria started "we asked you here today because we have an announcement to make"

Maria and Dave looked at each other and smiled before saying "were getting married"

Lucille's face burst out into a grin Troy was looking at Gabriella to try and see a reaction and jack snapped his head back to look at Gabriella who has a still and emotional face.

Maria followed jacks head to look at her daughter to see her emotionless face she new Gabriella didn't like Dave and new she wouldn't take this well she expected her to thrown a fit, she didn't expect her to be like this Maria had only seen Gabriella like this once before when her father died and it frightened her.

By now everyone's eyes were on Gabriella just standing there until Maria piped up "Gabriella hunny say something please"

Gabriella still didn't say anything she just grabbed her bag on the table and stormed out of the house leaving the front door with a loud _**"**__BANG"_

Maria went to go after her but Jack stopped her "Just give her some time" He told her

Maria nodded she Knew that Jack was like a father to Gabriella and she knew that she confided in him allot she took his advice and decided to let her cool off.

Gabriella didn't know where she was going she hadn't even drove her car she was just walking, she looked up and the sky and saw that the clouds were greying, which basically meant there was a heavy down pour to come tonight. Everything was going through Gabriella's head right now._ How could her mum do this she knew she didn't like Dave infect she most properly hated him, she knew for a fact that no one would ever be able to replace her dad it was the fact that Dave tried to and wanted to replace him that made her angry, she even remembered they day he tried to get her to call him dad._

**(Flashback)**

_16 year old Gabriella was sitting in the living room watching a movie on the telly when Dave came in and sat down next to her she knew he was there yet she didn't remove her eyes away from the television. Dave took the remote and turned it off __he__ then turned around in his seat so he was facing her causing Gabriella to look at him._

_"look Gabriella I know me and you dint really see eye to eye but me and your mum are together and in love, and nothing you are going to do is going to change that so I was thinking, I think it's about time you started calling me dad" he told her_

_Sock came across Gabriella's face did he really expect her to call him dad she had her dad and it wasn't Dave, "no thanks" Gabriella replied "I have my dad"_

_"Yes I know that" Dave told her "but you dad isn't here anymore so I'm your new and improved dad"_

_Anger flashed threw __Gabriella's__ eyes she was furious __**"**__**w**__**ho**__** are you say that my dad is **__**twice the man you'll ever be he is amazing and he is the only person I will ever call me dad I will never call you that you are not my dad and you never will be" she screamed at him and stormed upstairs to her bedroom.**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

By now it was 7:30pm and Gabriella still hadn't come home the Bolton's where still over at the Montez household waiting for Gabriella to come back seen as they were all going on holiday tomorrow, it was pouring with rain outside as well and thundering and lightening.

Everyone was worried about Gabriella you could see it on their faces Troy was looking at everyone to try and see how they were feeling, looked at Maria she had a worried face on but was trying to cover it up with fake laughs and smiles while they were all talking, His mum and dad were doing the same ting but his dad seemed more worried than everyone even Maria , troy new both of his parents saw Gabriella as one of their own but he also knew that Gabriella saw his dad as a father figure and they had a close relationship like a father and daughter would. While troy was looking at everyone else he found that he too was worried about Gabriella, he didn't know why but he knew that he had now her for a very long time but he had never seen her leave like this for hours at once.

Troy felt helpless anything could have happened to her and no one was doing anything about it he couldn't take it anymore just sitting there doing nothing so he stood up and grabbed his car keys off the coffee table "I'm going to look for her" he told all three parents

"Troy" Maria said "It's storming out there it would be too dangerous to go out in this weather" Maria reasoned with him.

"Gabriella's out there on her own in this weather isn't that dangerous?" he asked her

"Yes Troy Bu-"Maria tried to finished but troy interrupted her

"No buts I'm going to look for her and that's that" he told them and with that he was out the front door before anyone could say anything else.

Gabriella was soaking wet she had been walking around in the storm for about 45 minutes now, she was drenched from head to toe she was shaking and freezing but she didn't are she wanted to just keep walking, the she stopped she came across what she had been walking to for the last 20 minutes

_Carlos Montez _

_Beloved father, husband son & friend_

_He will be missed dearly _

_R.I.P_

_Gabriella just stared at the tomb stone, she hated coming here he hated standing here looking at the dirt knowing her father was under it all_, she has tears streaming down her face and her clothes where clinging to her like glue.

"I thought I would find you here" the voice from behind her told her

Gabriella jumped she didn't know anyone else was here she turned around to see troy standing there, his clothes also clinging to him. His brownie blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and hanging over his still bright blue eyes that seemed to light up even more in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here troy?" Gabriella asked him

Troy looked at the girl in front of him she was drenched from head to toe and was shivering, she had tears streaming down her face and hey eyes were puffy. Her long dark hair was dripping went and frizzing a little, her make-up had also run down her face, but she still looked gorgeous.

"I came here to find you" He replied to her

"Well you found me you know I'm fine and know you can go" she told him sternly

But troy wasn't buying it he knew she didn't really want to be alone she hated storms and he didn't want anything happening to her "I'm not leaving unless you come with me" he said to her

"I'm not going Troy, look you're soaked and cold just go home I will see you at the airport in the morning" he told him

"Come here" he said moving closer with his arms out to hug her

"please Troy don't "she whimpered moving away, she knew if she let him hold her she would break down and she didn't want to do that

Troy reached out and grabbed her and gently and pulled her into his chest he wrapped his arms around her body, as she tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he just tightened his grip on her waist, after a couple of seconds she stopped struggling and started sobbing, she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and sobbed into his chest, he pulled her even closer if that was even possible rubbing his hands up and down her back whispering comforting word into her ear.

After about 5 minutes Gabriella has stopped crying and her breathing had regulated she pulled her head of Troy's chest and looked up into his bright blue eyes still wrapped in each other's arms

"Why did you come after me Troy?" she asked him making no attempted to remove her arms from around him

"I don't know to be honest" he told her "I just knew you were out here somewhere in the storm on your own and I guess i just got kind of worried so I came to look for you" he answered her truthfully

Gabriella stared into his eyes to see if he was lying but she couldn't see anything apart from truthfulness and honesty she smiled and said "Who are you and what have you done with Troy"

Troy rolled his eyes at her "Nothing he's still here but you've just seen a different side to him now come on and let's get you home" he told her he pulled away from her and started to walk away, when he realised that she wasn't following him

He turned around to see Gabriella still standing there not moving "What you waiting for?" he yelled over the sounds of the rain

"Troy I told you I'm not going home" she replied to him still not moving from where she was standing

"I know that he told her that's your coming to stay at mine tonight "he told her walking over to her and standing in front of her

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a weird look "stay at yours" she questioned him

Troy rolled his eyes at her for a second time that night "Don't worry I want try anything" he told her "unless you want me to" he added while wiggling his eyebrows at her

It was now Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes "In your dreams Bolton" she told him

"I'll hold you to that" he added with a smirk then he grabbed her hand "now come on and let's go" he dragged her back to his car

On the way home they didn't really talk much but it was a comfortable silence Troy called his mum and told him what was going on and they agreed to I she also told him that she would get Gabriella's things for tonight and tomorrow morning.

As they got to troy's they went straight up to his bedroom to get changed out of there wet clothes Gabriella went into Troy's attached bathroom to get changed as Troy in his bedroom

After about 10 minutes Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing pink shorts with a white tank top with knee high white socks on, she looked at troy who was lying on his bed he had pyjama bottoms on with no shirt

When Gabriella saw him she just stared his eyes were closed so she hoped hadn't know she was staring but he had the greatest body ever his toned six-pack and his tanned skin he was really gorgeous.

"It's not nice to stare you know Brie" Troy said with a smirk on his face and his eyes still closed

Gabriella snapped out of it "I wasn't" she defended while he ran over and jumped on his bed

This caused Troy to open his eyes and look at her "What are you doing" he asked surprising she was on him

"Troy can I ask you something?" she questioned him

Troy turned on his side to look at her "Yeah what is it?" he asked

"When was the last time you changed your bed sheets?" she asked with amusement in her voice

Troy looked at her as if she was crazy "My mum changed them this morning what kind of question is that" he told her

She left out a sarcastic sigh "Good" she said "No one knows how many girls you had properly shagged on them if your mum hadn't" she told trying to stop herself from laughing

Troy looked at her mocked hurt and placed a hand over his heart "that was harsh brie" he said trying to be upset

"You'll get over it Bolton don't worry about it" Gabriella told him as she got in the covers of his bed and turned her back to him, troy did the same thing except he was facing her back

After a couple of minutes of silence troy noticed Gabriella shiver a little bit so he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, Gabriella turned in troy's arms and faced him there faces being centimetres apart, she moved herself closer to him and rested her head on his chest and snuggling into him they both relaxed into each other and fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Take Off

Summer Romance

Chapter 4-Take Off

It was 2:30 am in the morning and Gabriella felt her phone alarm vibrating under the pillow she took it out and turned it off, she went to get up when she felt someone's arms tighten around her waist she looked down to see troy's arms around her, she smiled to herself but got out of bed not wanting to wake him, she quietly made her way downstairs to see Lucille in the kitchen making coffee

"Good morning Gabriella sweetheart" Lucille greeted her

"Morning Lucille" Gabriella greeted back as she took a seat on the counter stool

Lucille poured Gabriella a cup of coffee and handed it to her with a thank-you from Gabriella, she sat opposite Gabriella

"How are you feeling about last night hunni" Lucille asked her

Gabriella let out a sigh "I don't know to be honest I just don't get it mum knows I don't like him but I guess she'll just do what she wants to do" Gabriella replied

"I know it's hard sweetheart but we all know your mum and when she has her mind set to something there isn't anything you can to be able to stop it" she laughed and Gabriella giggled with her

"I know it's hard knowing that I always have to pick up the pieces whenever something goes wrong" she told her mother like figure Lucille

"I know you are and you're a strong girl but you always know that me, jack and troy are here if you need us" she informed her

"Thanks Lucille" Gabriella told her while giving her a hug

"You're very welcome" Lucille replied she glanced at the clock that read 3:05am "well I better go wake the boys we have to leave at 5" Lucille told her with a little excitement in her voice

Gabriella giggled "I know I can't wait 2 weeks in the Ibiza heat" Gabriella and Lucille giggled

"I'll go and wake Troy up if you want me to?" Gabriella asked Lucille

"You can if you want to sweetie but I must warn you that he is heard to wake up" Lucille told her

Gabriella smirked "Don't worry I think I will be able to wake him up" Gabriella told her as she walked up the stairs to Troy's room

Lucille shook her head as she followed her basically daughter up the stairs but headed to her and jacks room instead of Troy's

Gabriella opened Troy's bedroom door and walked in she walked over to where he was sleeping on the bed and gentle shook him, "Troy she" she said "It's time to wake"

Troy groaned and turned over so he was lying on his stomach and buried his face deeper into his pillow

Gabriella smiled to herself and bent down so her lips were right next to Troy's ear "Troy I'm taking my top off" she whispered in his ear softly

Troy shot up like a bolt and whipped his head round to see Gabriella standing there laughing at him

Troy frowned at her "I don't see you with your top off" He said to her

Gabriella laughed again "I knew that one would wake you up" she told him

Troy narrowed his eyes playfully at her "Now that wasn't very nice was it" he told her

"I know you loved it really" she told him "Now get up and get ready we have to leave in an hour and a half" she said as she walked into Troy's bathroom to take a shower

Troy sighed and went to grab some clothes out of his drawer he chose some loose light blue jeans with a yellow polo to go with it

He went and sat on his computer chair waiting for Gabriella to come out of the bathroom so he could go in, he sat there thinking how good it would be to fuck the brain out of Gabriella while hot water was running over both their bodies he closed his eyes at the thought of her moaning his name while he was pleasuring her

His eyes shot open when the sound of the bathroom door opening came to his ears, he looked up to see Gabriella coming out if the room in a short towel wrapped around her body, Troy's eyes widened as he looked at the goddess in front of is her hair was wet as was her skin and the towel wrapped around her perfectly so you could see all of her curves, he looked HOT!! Rot snapped out of it when he realised he was hard his eyes went straight up to Gabriella but she didn't seem to notice

"Bathrooms free" Gabriella told troy as she walked over to where her bag of stuff was

"Yeah thanks "Troy said quickly before running into the bathroom and closing the door behind him

Gabriella stared at the bathroom door confused of why Troy had just run in there but just shook her head and carried on getting changed she went to her bag of clothes that Lucille got for her last night and pulled out a short brown rah-rah skirt that stopped about mid-thigh and a pink cotton t-shirt with diamond shaped stitching on the front, she pulled of some knee length socks with two pink stripes at the top with some black red Marc echo (**don't own and they're the ones in the Ashley Tisdale commercial for them)** she left her hair down and curly and applied a little make-up

After she was finished Troy was still in the bathroom so Gabriella went a knocked on the door "Troy what are you doing in there we have to leave" she told him through the door

Troy opened the door and come face with Gabriella "Sorry I I'm coming now" he said to her and walked past her and downstairs

Gabriella shook her head and made a mental note to ask him about it another time and followed him downstairs

She walked into the kitchen to see Lucille and jack her mum and Dave and Troy her mother looked at her and smiled but Gabriella just looked away

Jack noticed this and spoke up "right so me and Lucille will take my car Maria and Dave will take his car and Gabriella and Troy will Troy's car is that ok?" he asked everyone

They all nodded and started to leave the house to go to the cars

Troy and Gabriella had just finished putting their suit cases in the car when Lucille came up to them

"Are you guys all loaded and ready to go?" she asked them

"Yeah were all done should we follow you and dad to the airport?" Troy asked his mum

"Yeah follow us now get in the car we getting ready o leave" she told them as she walked back to the car and got into it

Troy and Gabriella got into the car and pulled out of the driveway following Jacks car down the road it was silence in the car Troy glanced over at Gabriella to see she was staring out of the window, he decided he wanted to break the silence

"Hey you ok" he asked her

She turned her head around to face him "Yeah I'm fine" she lying to him

Troy rolled his eyes at her in the rear view mirror "Come on even I can tell your lying" he told her while focusing his attention back to the road

"Ok well I might be a little bit scared of flying" she told him a little bit embarrassed

Troy laughed at hoe embarrassed she was but Gabriella took it the wrong way

"Hey don't laugh at me" she told him as she leaned over and punched him in his arm

"HEY" he said "I'm driving here do you want to get us killed" he said to her

"Then don't laugh at me" she told him

"I wasn't laughing because your scared I was laughing at how embarrassed about it you were" he told her

"Ok then I am sorry for hitting you but don't laugh at me" she said to him

"Good now kiss my arm better" He told her with amusement in his voice

"What no way it wasn't even hard" she exclaimed to him trying to hide the smile that was wanting to appear on her face

"You wasn't the one that was being punched now kiss it" he playfully demanded trying to keep the smile off his face also

Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned over her seat, she lifted the short sleeve of his polo up and kissed his forearm

Troy felt her soft wet lips on his arm and he loved he wanted to close his eyes and get into it more but he was driving and didn't want to kill them both

She pulled away and sat back in her seat "There are you happy?" she asked him

He shook his head and she raised her eyebrows at him "now I want a kiss here" he told her while pointing to his lips

Gabriella giggled "How about ask me the next time I'm drunk and you might just get the answer you looking for" she said to him

"I'll hold you to that one brie" he said as he glanced at her quickly before returning his eyes back t the road

Before they knew they were boarding the plane to Ibiza and conveniently Gabriella's and Troy's seat's where next to each other i swear it seemed like their parents planed for it to happen

Troy and Gabriella both sat down in their seats and buckled there seat belts waiting for the plain to take off Gabriella was sitting next to him on his right in there seats Lucille and jack where in the seats in front of them and then Maria and Dave where in the seats in front of Lucille and Jack

There was a noise and then a woman's voice came over the speaker "_ladies and gentlemen please make sure that your seatbelts are tightly buckled in we are about to take off thank you"_

Troy Turned his head to the right and looked at Gabriella, she looked petrified her hands were shaking a bit and she was a little pale and she was biting her bottom lip which was always a sign that she was nervous

He lifted his right arm and put it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him and gave her shoulders a little squeeze

She looked up at him and he smiled she smiled a nervous smile back and moved in closer to him resting her head on his shoulder

He rested his chin on top of her head and took her right hand with his left one and enlaced their fingers.

Jack was looking through the gap in the seat at the two teenagers sat behind him, he tapped Lucile on her shoulder and pointed to his son and Gabriella, Lucille looked through the gap and smiled

This was going to be an interesting holiday


	5. Room Complications

Summer Romance

Chapter 5-Room Complications

The plane had just arrived in Ibiza and both families were waiting to collect the luggage, Gabriella and Troy had slept for most of the plane ride snuggled up to each other if you hadn't know any different you would have thought they were a couple.

Gabriella still hadn't spoken to her mother since the announcement of the engagement, she was still mad she couldn't believe her mum was going to marry someone like Dave, he was no where ear good enough there was something about him that wasn't right but Gabriella couldn't put her finger well at least not yet anyway.

Their luggage finally came and they all collected it, they all headed out to the white stretch limo that was waiting outside for them it took them on an hour drive until they pulled up outside the Insotel Felicia Prestige Thalassic Spa Hotel, Santa Eulalie, Ibiza (**just in case you don't know what that means it the name of the hotel, then spa hotel in Ibiza)** it was a gorgeous 5 hotel with a beautiful olden style entrance to the reception that was very spacious, and was painted a deep creamy colour wit swirly patterns on the ceiling, hung from that was a massive chandelier with embroiled crystals.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she entered the amazing hotel with everyone else she would defiantly not mind spending her 2 month vaccination here.

The adults made their way over to the reception to get the room's keys and sort out the bookings, as Troy and Gabriella hung back not wanting to get in the way

"Looks great huh?" Troy asked Gabriella

"Yeah I'm actually not going to mind spending 2 months here" she replied to him

Toy was just about to reply to Gabriella when he was interrupted by a annoyed looking Lucille, they both turned to face her to see what was up

"Umm guys we seem to have a small problem" Lucille informed the two teenagers standing in front of her

"What kind of problem?" Troy asked his mother

"Well you see when we booked the room's we asked for two double suites and then two single suits for you two so we could give you your space" she told them

"I don't see the problem" Gabriella said puzzled

"Well they've given us three double rooms instead" she told them

"WHAT" they both screamed in union causing everyone I the hotel to look at them for a second

You see normally Troy would love to share a room with Gabriella in thought of getting what he had wanted for so long but since he had that little run in with Greg he hadn't been sure of his feelings for her he wasn't sure if she would just be another girl to fuck around with or he wanted to just be with her

"Can't you just get them to change it?" Gabriella asked

"No I'm sorry we asked them and they said all the other rooms were booked up?" she told them

Gabriella sighed "Fine just go and tell them that we'll have it" she told Lucille who walked off the inform the other parents and the reception

Troy turned to Gabriella and smirked "you sure you're going to be able to handle being in a room all alone with me" he asked her in a husky voice

Gabriella ad to stop herself from shivering "This room better have separate beds" she said to him

Troy smirked and picked up his luggage and walked over to the parent who handed him and Gabriella a room key each as they headed up to their room, they were on a different floor to their parents seen as there was complications with the rooms, their parents told them to meet them by the pool after they had finished getting settled in

"So where on the Prestige Suit" Troy more like stated to Gabriella as they got in the elevator

"No kidding" she told him sarcastically as they stepped in the elevator and the doors closed, they were the only two in there and they had to go to the 6th floor

Troy dropped his luggage and grabbed Gabriella by her hips and pushed her against the wall, and stood in front of her his face dangerously close hers not moving his hands from her hips

Gabriella gasped not expecting Troy to do anything like that she looked up into his eyes "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked in a whisper

Troy pressed his forehead against hers his nose grazing hers as he felt her shiver against his body, he was just about to lean in when the elevator doors pinged open indicating that they had reached their floor

Troy sighed against Gabriella's body pissed off that the doors just could have ruined his perfect moment with Gabriella. He pushed himself off of her using the wall and picked up his luggage and walked out of the lift

Gabriella stood there confused why did troy just do that? Did he want to kiss her cause from where she was it seemed like he did, how was she feeling part of her wanted to kiss troy but then the other part of her told her that he would always be the player she though he still was she shook her head getting rid of the thoughts, and she picked up her luggage and followed troy into their room.

When she got there she saw troy standing there with a smirk on his face as he turned to her "what side do you prefer the left or right?" he asked he with amusement in his voice

She turned to see a queen sized bed in front of them with no sign of any other bed she sighed to herself "You've got to be shitting me" she said as she threw her hand held bag on the bed.

After settling in a putting all the clothes and other stuff away, and getting used of the bed situation they both seceded to explore their room a little more

As you walked through the door you walked through a little bit of a hallway and you come to the bedroom and sitting room there is the queen-sized double bed that had white sheets with a coffee coloured over throw over it and grey pillows, it had a art piece above the head of the bed a two tall lamps at either side of the bed. A couple of meters away from the bed there was a plasma screen TV attached to the way with a coffee coloured sofa in front of it and a grey chair by the side of it. From the left side of the door there was a fairly big kitchen with glass top counters and a big silver doubled door fridge, there was things such as a coffee maker, toaster and microwave on the counters. To the right of the hallways there was a door which lead to a massive bathroom there was a Jacuzzi type bath that was gold coloured in the corner, opposite that was a counter with sinks and mirrors above it, and next to that there was a massive power shower, they were all the same colour as the bath. Just behind the kitchen there was a glass stair case that leads upstairs onto a massive rooftop that had sun loungers and a Jacuzzi on top of it.

"Now you could have some fun in there out here" Troy commented while nodding towards the Jacuzzi

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him "is that all you think about Bolton?" Gabriella more like stated than asked

"I know it turns you on" she said while winking at her

Gabriella rolled her eyes again and just walked back down the stairs leaving him up there

Troy watched her ass go down the stairs and had to bit his tongue to stop him from licking his lips, when she was down the stairs he followed her down and saw her looking through her wardrobe.

"What you doing?" Troy asked coming up behind her

"Looking for a bikini so I can go and work on my tan and to meet the parents" she told him while pulling out one of her bikinis "be right back" she said before she disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Troy went to his wardrobe and pulled out some o his swimming trunks he choose some blue checked ones that come a little bit about his knee, he threw the rest of his clothes to the side of the room and slipped his black flip-flops onto his feet.

Troy heard the bathroom door open and turned his head to see Gabriella walk out and his jaw dropped she was wearing a brown bikini it was thick around the bottom and seems to push her breasts up to give her an amazing cleavage, it had thick straps that tied around her neck, on the bottom half the had the same brown coloured pair bikini bottoms that had a blue seem around the top of them and two blue tassels down both sides, and on her feet she had a pair of brown wedges that had a beige wedge with two brown straps securing her feet in.

Gabriella looked at Troy he was wearing some Blue checked swimming trunks that came just above hid knees and had black flip-flops on his feet he had his bare chest out and she could see his six-pack exposed just staring her his tanned skin making each muscle stand out even more making him look even more prefect, oh how she just wanted to go and run her hands over his chest, but no she couldn't

She snapped out of it to see troy still staring at her with his mouth wide open she smirked and walked over to him, she placed her hand under his chin and pushed it up so she closed his mouth "Stop drooling Bolton" she whispered to him as she ran her hand down his arm picked up her beach bag with her things inside and walked out the door.

Troy sapped out of it when he realised that she had left he shivered at the way she run her hand down his arm, he shook his head grabbed his towel and followed her out closing the door behind him, yep this was going to be a summer that would change everything


	6. Parlo

Summer Romance

Chapter 6-Parlo

I dont really like this chapter but i could't think of anythink else to write sorry just a floppy chapter..x

* * *

Troy, jack and Dave were in the pool playing water volleyball while Gabriella Lucille and Maria were sitting on the sun lounger's sun bathing, Maria and Lucille were talking about what they were doing tomorrow and Gabriella was just sat there with her eyes closed letting the sun beat down on her skin.

"You look about as bored as I feel" Came a masculine voice with a heavy Spanish accent

Gabriella turned her head to the side to see a good looking boy about her age with naturally tanned skin similar to Gabriella's he had brown hair that was spiky and brown eyes he had a toned firmed body, he was gorgeous

Gabriella giggled "That obvious huh?" Gabriella asked the good looking boy sitting next to her

"No not really I'm just kind of good at seeing how people feel through their body language" he told her

Gabriella smiled this guy was cute and friendly she held her hand out to him "Gabriella" she said to him

He took her hand and kissed it "Gabriella a beautiful name" he told her "I'm parlo" he added

Gabriella smiled at him he seemed really sweet "Parlo Spanish name huh?" Gabriella asked him

"Yes indeed by beauty and may I say you look like a Latina yourself" he stated

"Yeah I do have some of a Spanish background amongst other things" she told him

"Gabriella may I ask you if you will introduce me to your parents?" he asked her

_Meet parents_ Gabriella thought _I swear that's something boyfriends and girlfriends done_ she thought to herself

"Umm isn't that something girlfriends and boyfriends do"? She asked him feeling awkward

"Yes" Parlo said to her "I will have to ask them if I can have permission to ask you to be my girlfriend

"Whoa" Gabriella said not sitting up in her sun longer to face him "I've only just met you"

"Yes" Parlo said again "But that is how we do it in Spain we ask a girl to be girlfriend we take on date meet families then marriage" he informed her

Lucille spat her drink out as she just overhear someone propose to Gabriella she started coffin and spluttering

Maria went behind Lucille and started rubbing her back to ease her coffin fit she was currently in

Gabriella was holding Lucille's arm trying to get her to try and breathe through her coffin fit, when she saw Troy Jack and Dave coming over to see what was going on.

"What's going over here?" Jack asked as he bent down in front of his wife

"He cough asked gabs cough to marry him Lucille spluttered out

Everyone looked at Gabriella, Dave Jack and Maria all looked at her with shocked faces as Troy burst out laughing

"Gabriella what's going on here?" Jack asked her

"Like I know this guy" she pointed to Parlo "Came over and started talking to me so I spoke back, then he asked to meet my parents then started talking about dating me and marriage" she said in a rush

Troy started laughing even harder and Gabriella hit him in his chest "ow" he said rubbing his chest Gabriella smirked at him

"Ummm excuse me" Maria asked Parlo "why did you come over here to ask my daughter to marry you?" she asked him

"I love Gabriella" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world he reached out to grab Gabriella's hand but she jumped back and bumped into Troy's chest he instantly put his arms around her to Protect her

Parlo glared at Troy "Let go of wife" He scolded as he went to get Gabriella

Troy pulled her to his side and laced their fingers together without realising, Gabriella looked down at their hands and then back up at troy who was still staring down Parlo

"Look" Troy said "She is not your wife and she never will be so run along and leave" Troy sneered at him getting really angry

Parlo looked from Troy to Gabriella and back again "She nice girl look after her" He said before walking away from the hotel

Everyone was silent just trying to work out what just happened

"Well that was interesting" Lucille said breaking the silence

"Gabriella are you ok hunni?" Her mother asked her

Gabriella sighed she would have to speak to her mother sooner or later "Yeah mum I'm fine" Gabriella told her

Gabriella's mother beamed finally having her daughter talk to her since the announcement of the engagement

"Well seen as it's been an eventual day why don't we all go out for a spot of dinner?" Jack asked everyone

Everyone agreed and nodded "What time?" Troy asked his dad

Jack looked at his watch "well it 4:00pm now so let's say meet in the lobby at 6?" he asked everyone

Everyone agreed and started to head towards to hotel Gabriella looked down at her hand and realised it was still enlaced with Troy's she blushed and tried to pull her hand out but Troy tightened his grip giving her the message he didn't want to let go, she looked up at him but he was still looking straight ahead leading her to the hotel

As they got to the hotel Gabriella went straight over to her wardrobe and yanked it open going through all the dresses in there

"Whoa eager much?" Troy asked her as he watched her looking through her wardrobe

"I'm a girl what do you expect" she replied to him not taking her eyed from her clothes

She picked up a dress her shoes make-up bag and some jewellery and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Troy smiled as he saw her go in there and got up off the bed and went to his own wardrobe he pulled out a grey button down shirt that had a stiff collar, he then grabbed out a pair of dark denim fit jeans with deep pockets he only pulled them up so far so they showed some of his boxers, he them grabbed a pair of beige timberland boots at ties them loose her then went over to the dressing table with most of Gabriella's stuff on and put of a dab of his Armani cologne.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom with a necklace in her hand "troy could you help me please" she asked handing the necklace to him

He looked gorgeous the grey shirt was loose but tight enough to show off his well toned body and his jeans were well fitted that showed off his perfect butt, his hair was its natural floppy self that hung just above his eyes oh his eyes the perfect colour of blue so deep and full like the ocean she has never seen any other eyes like his

He walked over to her and took the necklace from her taking in her appearance as he did so she was wearing a ruched square neck bra top dress that was black and hung about mid-thigh it came up to the top of her breast so it wasn't exposing anything it had some ruffles along the top it hap 2 thick straps at either side of the dress she has her hair down in its natural curls and had light made up on with pink tinted gloss and bronzer on her cheeks, she was wearing black high heeled shoes that were open toed with a clear heal it strapped round the top of her ankle and had a small flower of the front of each shoe. She had three black thick bangles on her right arm

Troy took the necklace off her it was a woven heart pendant necklace that was quite long and was sparkly

Gabriella lifted up her hair as Troy clipped the necklace round her neck and let it Troy rubbed him hands down her shoulders and rested them on her forearm, he breathed in her sent he recognised it as stunning by Katie price he lent his head in her hair

"You look gorgeous" he whispered into her ear

She smiled and turned around in his arms so she was facing him she lifted her arms and straightened his collar "You don't look bad yourself" she told him

He smiled down at her and rested his forehead against hers, he grabbed both her hand and enlaced them with his

She looked up into his eyes "thanks for today Troy that's the second time you've saved me" she said referring to the Greg incident

Troy stared back into her big beautiful brown eyes they showed thankfulness lust wants and maybe a little love but he couldn't quite tell

"I'll always be here for you" He told her in a meaningful whisper

They both connected eyes and started leaning in Troy tilted his head to the left his lips brushed with Gabriella's

Gabriella's eyes closed the minute her lips came in contact with Troy's he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his colder to her, he run his tongue along her bottom lip, she decided she wanted to tease him so she wouldn't let him in she heard Troy groan in frustration against her mouth and she smiled opening her mouth allowing him inside Troy thrusted his tongue in her mouth taking in her sweet taste as their tongues battled

They stayed like that for a little while until oxygen became a need and both pulled apart breathing heavy Troy rested his head against Gabriella's once again grinning from ear to ear as did Gabriella

Gabriella giggled as she looked at Troy's lips he had her pink lip-gloss smeared all over his mouth

"What" Troy asked her looking at her confused

"You have my lip-gloss all over your mouth" she told him as she lifted her forefinger up to his lips and started wiping away the lip-gloss

Troy smiled against her finger as she finished cleaning her mess off his mouth he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss

"Maybe I like it there" he told her as he pulled away from her kiss

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and looked at the clock "come on lover boy it's already a couple of minutes past 6 and the parents are properly wondering what's keeping us" she told him

"I don't feel like going out anymore" he said to her pulling her closer to him again

"Come on" she told him as she pulled out of his grasp and grabbed her black clutch bag a room card and headed for the door

He run up to her and slipped his arm around her shoulder and walked out of the room closing the door behind him

* * *

there you go

please review

love you all

love kelly..x


	7. Dinner And Drama

Summer Romance

Chapter 7-Dinner and Drama

here is chapter 7 theres some drama at the end hope you like it

* * *

Gabriella and Troy arrived in the lobby laughing about something Troy just said he still has his arm around her shoulders and she still has her arm around his waist, they walked over to where their parents were standing and stopped

"What took so long?" Maria asked the two teenagers

"Umm I had a little bit if a make-up disaster" Gabriella told her and troy chuckled

The 4 adults all looked at them with curious faces but let it go over their heads for now

"Well come on we better go we have reservations for 7:00" jack told them

They all walked out of the lobby Jack and Lucille in front leading them to the restaurant holding hands, Dave and Maria where behind them holding hands and in conversation, then behind them Troy and Gabriella where still the same as they were when they walked into the lobby.

Troy looked ahead and saw the adults facing forward not paying attention to the teenagers behind them he looked to his right staring at Gabriella

Gabriella was looking straight ahead thinking about how the night was going to go when she felt someone's eyes on her she turned her head to look up at Troy when his lips came crashing down on hers in a short but passionate peck

He pulled away from her and turned back facing the front; Gabriella kept looking at him for a couple more seconds before facing back to the front with a smile on her face

They came to a stop outside a restaurant called Can Den Parra it was a beautiful restaurant that was painted in colours gold and cream you could see the massive bar at the back from the entrance of the restaurant and in front of it where all different size tables

They all walked up to the hostess she was wearing a red dress with a name tag and black shoes she had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes she had a wide smile and bright white teeth that looked like they had been whitened

"Hello how may I help you?" she asked as they approached her

"Umm we have reservations for Bolton" Jack said her

"Ahh yes right this way" she told them as she lead them to a 6 seat table it had a gold lace cloth over it with three candles in lit in the middle of the table

The all seated round the circle table it was Lucille and jack then on Lucille's right it was Maria and Dave and in Jacks left it was Gabriella then Troy

She placed their menus in front of them and walked away everyone picked up their menus and started looking though them

After a little while everyone had finished their food and was easting dessert Gabriella Lucille and Maria had the white chocolate mousse and the boys had apple pancake with rum

"So Troy how's basketball going?"Maria asked

"It's going good when we go back we'll have about 4 weeks till we defend the championship against the knights" He told her

Gabriella listened to Troy and her mum talk about his basketball she decided it was time for a little payback for the time he kept running his hands up and down her thigh

"Yeah I have a great team beh-"troy stopped as he felt someone's hand squeeze the top of his thigh near his groin

Everyone gave him a weird look wondering why he had just stopped in the middle of what he was saying, troy look at them all and cleared his throat

"Yeah I have a great team behind me I wouldn't be able to do it without them" he said trying to hide the fact of what Gabriella was doing to him under the table

Gabriella smiled at the look on Troy's face as she ran finger over his private area not taking her eyes of his face

Troy closed his eyes and had to bite the sides of his mouth to stop him from moaning Gabriella smiled at this and took her hand away

Troy opened his eyes and turned his head and looked at Gabriella she was looking right back at him with a devious smile on her face, Toy stared at her a million different feelings going through his body _lust, __curiosity, need, want and most importantly love_ as soon as this though entered his head he tore his eyes away from her _love did he really love Gabriella he knew he liked her but love her in this short space of time, I mean he loved everything about her , her personality, hair, laugh, smell and everything else_ Troy lifted his eyes back up to look at Gabriella but only this time she wasn't looking at him she has her eyes connected with the guy behind the bar

Troy felt anger rush threw his veins as he watched the guy checking out Gabriella _his Gabriella_ Troy narrowed his eyes at the guy behind the bar wanting to go over there and beat the living daylights out of him for the way he knew his was thinking about Gabriella.

Gabriella finally tore her eyes away from the guy behind the bar and turned to face Troy, only to see him looking straight past her with narrow eyes and a clenched jaw.

Gabriella frowned at Troy and followed his eyes which led to the guy behind the bar! She snapped her head back to Troy who still had the same facial expression as before, his whole body was facing forward she placed her hand over his which was currently rested in his lap

He broke his glare at the bartended and shot his eyes to look at Gabriella

"Are you ok?" she mouthed to him

He just looked at her with an straight face and ripped her hand off his and turned away from her

Gabriella was confused what was wrong with him?, all she done was look at the bartender because he was staring at her, so why was he getting all angry about it, she was broke out of her thoughts when she heard her mother's voice

"Gabi were going to dance are you coming?" her mother asked her she noticed that Lucille and jack where already on the dance floor and Dave was waiting for Maria

Gabriella shook her head "Fine suit yourself" Maria said as she went back to join Dave Lucille and Jack dancing

Gabriella took this as her opportunity to find out why Troy was angry at her for no reason

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him in a normal calm voice

"Like you don't fucking know" he snapped at her with allot of aggression in his voice

Gabriella was taken aback by the tone of his voice, it annoyed her she hated it when people spoke her like shit especially when she hadn't done anything

"No I don't know what's fucking wrong with you so here's an idea why you don't enlighten me?" she hissed back at him

"Think about it" he told her as he got up and walked out of the restaurant

Gabriella sighed and grabbed her clutch bag she walked to the entrance and held one of her fingers up to jack signalling she would be back in a minute he nodded and she walked out of the restaurant after Troy.

She stepped outside and looked both ways she couldn't see Troy anywhere she sighed and looked straight ahead over the road and saw him walking along the beach, she looked both ways and crossed the road, she called out his name but he ignored her and carried on walking

She walked on to the sand and found it hard to walk she kept sinking in the sand due to the high heel shoes she had on her feet

"Damn shoes" she murmured to herself as she took the high heeled shoes off her feet and started to run after Troy

She got closer to him and called his name again, but this time Troy whipped his body round

"What" he screamed at her as he turned around tower over her

Gabriella flinched at this she wasn't used to seeing troy like this especially no towards her

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted back at him

"Oh give it over will you Gabriella like you don't know" he told her frustrated

"No I don't so tell me why you're acting like a dick" she asked him

"Me acting like a dick well I'm not the one who makes out with someone, try to turn them on under a table and then goes and flirts with some random guy" he shouted at her

"WHAT" Gabriella screeched at him "In case you missed it we both made out with each other Troy is takes two and yeah I was turning you on like you done to me at your house and I wasn't even flirting he looked at me and I looked back that's it" she screamed back at him ending it breathlessly

Troy scoffed "Yeah right Gabriella you were basically giving him the eyes to tell him to come and get you I bet that's why all the guys at east high want you because they know just what a cheap easy little slapper you really are" Troy screamed at her and regretted it as soon as he said it

Troy saw the hurt flash through her eyes as his words hit her

"Brie I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I-"Troy tried apologizing before she cut him off

"No Troy that's thing I think you did" she told him in a barley audible whisper to try and stop the tears stream down her face

She looked at him and pushed past him ignoring the calls of her name that was coming from his mouth she just kept walking now letting the tears stream down her face

* * *

there ou go theres chapter 7 a bit of drama hope you like it please review and tell me what you think

love you all

love kelly...x


	8. A Bloody Nose

Summer Romance

Chapter 8-A Bloody Nose

Gabriella stormed into the suit slamming the door behind her; she threw her bag on the kitchen counter and screamed

_Why did he have to be such a jerk_ she screamed inside her head _how could she be so stupid of letting herself fall for that stupid charm of his and his eyes AHHHHH! She screamed again inside her head_

she wiped her face that was still a bit damp from where her tears has been just moments before she was hurt and upset yeah she didn't think he would say things like that to her, but now, now she was angry she was angry that he could say them things to her knowing it's not true, angry that she knew he meant them angry that she had so still share a room with the likes of him

She slammed her hand down on the kitchen counter, not hard enough so it would hurt her, she needed to just go somewhere and calm down somewhere quiet but where?

Troy was walking through the corridor of where his room was, he was angry yeah but not at Gabriella anymore at himself for saying them things to her, remembering the look of hurt in her eyes made a sting come to his chest, he would go into one if anyone hurt her like he did when Greg hurt her he wanted to kill him, but now, now he was the one that made her feel like she was feeling and he hated it.

He came to the front of their door and sighed he hope she was in here e wanted to apologize tell her that she wasn't any of the things he told her she was he was just mad in that moment he never meant to say it

He whipped his room card out and slid it through the door it lit up and opened, Troy walked in and closed the door behind him, he walked further nervous about how she was going to react towards him after what he said to her

He walked in and looked around she was nowhere to be seen he went over to the kitchen and saw her bag on the counter she had obviously been here but whether she was still here was a different

question he sighed and rested against the counter she wasn't here he tipped his head back closed his eyes and groaned in frustration

He stayed like that for a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes and noticed that the door at the top of the stairs was slightly open Troy frowned and turned his body around so he was looking at the door

He walked to the bottom of the stairs and stopped before sprinting up to the top and pushing the door open as it banged against the wall

Gabriella was sitting on one of the sun loungers on the rooftop of the hotel just staring out on to the view, her anger has subsided at them minute and now she was just upset and hurt how he could say something like he did, she leaned back on the chair when she heard the door connect with the wall

She shot up and turned to face the door and there he was, standing there with one of his hands rested on the door and the other on the wall, he looked flustered like he had been running, his eyes didn't have their usual glow to them they were guilty, hurt, disappointed and a little bit angry

She glared at him with hurt and anger flowing through her eyes she snapped her head back turning toward the view

"Go away troy" she told him in a dangerously low voice

"No brie please let me explain" he begged her

"What is there to say troy you **think** I'm an ugly easy cheap little slag what more do you want to say" she asked him

"Brie please" he said taking a step further so he was now fully standing on the roof top

"NO" she screamed at him "I've heard enough of what you think of me so just fuck of Troy"

"I'm not going anywhere unless you let me talk to you" she tried reasoning with her but she wasn't having any of it

"JUST GO TROY" she screamed at the top of her voice

"NO" he shouted back

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"AHHHH" she screamed as she threw one of her shoes t him but it completely missed

"Ha you missed me" he taunted her

This infuriated Gabriella even more she grabbed her other one and lobbed it at him

"AAARRRRR" Troy shouted at the heel of the shoe smacked his in his nose and fell to the floor

Gabriella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open she didn't mean for it to hit him I mean she wanted it to hit him but she didn't think it would

"OMG Troy are you ok" she asked him as she rushed to him

She took his hand away from his nose and saw that it was bleeding she grabbed his wrist

"Come on" she told him as she started pulling his down the stairs and to the bathroom

When they got into the bathroom Gabriella made Troy sit on one of the counter tops and she grabbed a flannel threw it in the sink and started filling it with warm water

"I am so sorry Troy I really didn't think it was going to hit you" she told him as she started ringing out the flannel

"You have a better aim than you think but don't worry I can handle it" he said the her

Gabriella walked up to him and stood in between his legs and placed the flannel of his nose

"You know girls are lethal with heeled shoes" Troy told her speaking in a funny voice since Gabriella was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding

"That's why you should never mess with us especially if were holding something" she replied to him as she took the flannel away

Gabriella threw the flannel into the bin n the bathroom she walked back over to Troy and went to the counter underneath him and pulled out 2 cotton swabs and some ointment

"What the hell is that?" Troy asked her as her saw he sticking one of the cotton swabs in the bottle

"It's just some ointment that will clean up your nose and make sure the bleeding has fully stopped" she informed him

"Will it sting?" Troy asked her as he pulled his head away from her

Gabriella giggled "Yeah but only a little bit" she told him "Now get your head back here I'm not as tall as you remember"

Troy hesitated before her lent his head forward and Gabriella leaned up so there faces where only inches apart, he looked at her and realised that he could kiss her right there they were that close

Gabriella gently cupped the side of Troy's face and put the cotton swab up his nose

Troy gasped as the ointment started to sting his nose he gripped onto the side of the counter and clung to it, he gripped it so hard that his knuckles started to turn white

After a little more prodding and poking Gabriella was just about finished sorting out Troy's nose

"There all finished" Gabriella said as she threw the cotton swab in the bin

"Thanks" Troy told her as he raised his hand to his nose surprised how it felt better already

"No problem it was my fault anyway" she said to him

"No its not if I hadn't said them things to you" replied to her

"Troy please don't" Gabriella kind of pleaded

"No brie listen" he said to her as he pulled her back between his legs not letting go of her hands

"Look I'm sorry for the things I said to you I didn't mean them I promise I was just jealous thinking that you liked that guy and i got mad of someone else having you except me so I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have your beautiful brie you're not cheap your defiantly not easy I mean look how long before you let me kiss you

Gabriella giggled at this

"And I know for a fact you not a slag I'm so sorry Brie will you forgive me?" Troy asked looking at her with leading eyes

Gabriella looked up into his eyes and saw how much he wanted to be forgiven and how much he needed to be forgiven, she saw just how hurt and sorry he was as she started into his blue orbs

Gabriella nodded "I'll forgive you Troy" she said in a whisper

Troy smiled and pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her "Thank you brie" He whispered into her hair

Gabriella smiled and pulled away from his chest "come on lover boy let's get to be seen as it's already" she grabbed her cell and looked at the time "1:30am" she told him

Troy yawned and jumped down off the counter "Yep I'm beat" he told her as she stretched

Gabriella giggled and walked into the bedroom going to her closet and pulling out her night clothes

"Be right back" she told him as she walked back into the bathroom to get changed

Troy took off his shirt, trousers and socks which just left him in his boxer he walked over to the bed and got in on the right side of the bed

Gabriella walked out f the bathroom wearing nothing but a white sleep shirt with v.secret written up the side in purple with a heart on the end she looked at troy and slid in next to him on the left side of the bed

Troy turned onto his side so that he was facing Gabriella he stretched his arms out indicating for her to crawl into them

Gabriella smiled at him and scooted over into his arms and placed her head onto his chest

Troy wrapped his arms around the beautiful petite frame he was holding in his arms his kissed the top of her forehead

"Night brie" He whispered to her

"Night Troy" she whispered back to him and placed a single kiss on his bare chest

He rested his cheek on top of her head that was rested on his chest and they both fell into a deep slumber


	9. Shopping Spree

Summer Romance

Chapter 9-Shopping Trip

here you go guys the next chapter i do not own anything to do woth high school musical i wish i do though... never mind jst a dream

* * *

The warm Spanish sun was beating down into Troy and Gabriella's room, with its warm rays shining down and hitting Troy's face be begun to stir

Troy eyes fluttered open feeling the warm sun hitting his face through the curtains, his eyes open and imminently shut again when the light hit his eyes opening them again and letting them adjust to the light Troy looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms

A small smile crept onto his face as he looked at her, her eyes were closed lightly and her breathing even, her chest rising and falling slowly with each breath she was taking her face looked beautiful as the as the sun light it up even more if that was possible

He lent down and softly pressed his lips against hers watching as she started to snuggle deeper into him, he chuckled silently to himself and he lent down and kissed her softly again

Her eyes opened slowly as she shut them again allowing them to get used to the light, she reopened them an looked up to be met with a pair of piercing blue orbs looking back down at her, she let and small smile spread on her face as her eyes connected with the deep blue ones of Troy Bolton

"Morning Toy" Gabriella mumbled as she dug her head back into his chest

Troy laughed at her actions "Morning beautiful" Troy said to her

Gabriella lifted her head up to meet with Troy's eyes again "What time is it?" she asked him as she snuggled even closer to him if that was even possible

Troy looked at the clock that was standing on the bedside table "10:02" he replied to her

Gabriella groaned "It's too early" she told him she shut her eyes again as in an attempted to go back to sleep

"Even too early for this?" he asked her as he lifted her head and connected their lips for the third time in about the last 10 minutes

Gabriella kissed back with the same amount of slight pressure he was putting on to her lips, it was a rough kiss it was a sweet kiss

Troy pulled back and looked into Gabriella's eyes waiting for the her reply to the question her asked before he kissed her

A cheeky smile appeared on her face "Yes it's too early for that" she told him as she turned over and hid her head under the covers so that he back was now facing him

Troy smiled at her actions as he sat up and pulled her back so she was laying on her back, he climbed on her so he had a leg at either side of her hips, his arms were supporting him as he leaned over her so he didn't crush her

"What was that?" He asked her with playfulness filling his voice

"I said it was too early to kiss you" she repeated with just as much playfulness in her voice

Troy lowered his head so it was only a few inches away from hers "Do you want to repeat that" He said to her in an husky voice lower his head even more so now the tips of their noses were toughing

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer but before she could she felt Troy's lips come crashing down on hers this kiss was more forceful and rough than the other ones he gave her this morning but she didn't mind she liked it

Gabriella was kissing him back with just as much passion and forcefulness as he was giving her when she felt him lick her bottom lip begging for ad entrance to her mouth

She granted it to him without any hesitation, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and started taking control but Gabriella being the stubborn girl she is wouldn't let him have it without a fight, so their tongues started playing a game of tag

After a little while when the need to breath became a need they broke apart, as soon as they did troy started to attack her neck

She felt him start to suck on her neck and she knew he was going to leave his mark "Troy" she breathed out, but he didn't take any notice he just carried on sucking

Once he finished leaving his mark he went on kissing licking and nibbling at her neck trying to find her sweet spot, once he found it he heard a moan admit from her lips witch turned him on even more as he smiled against her neck

He kissed up her neck to her jaw line and connected their lips again in a heated lip lock

Gabriella's hands went straight into his hair tangling it round her finger as the continued their make out session, Troy's hands went up her sleep shirt and started to stroke her flat toned stomach with his thumbs

Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist pulling him even closer to her; she could now feel his chest against hers

Troy's hand slid further up her sleep shit and was just about to unclip her bra when there was a knock on the door

"Ignore it" Troy mumbled as he reattached his self to her neck, Gabriella closed her eyes as she could feel Troy's hard member poking against her thigh

There was another knock again as Gabriella groaned and pushed Troy off the top of her, she stood up and straightened out her sleep shirt as she went over and answered the door

As she opened it there stood Jack Bolton with a smile on his face, she stood there shocked before putting a smile on and opening the door wider so he could walk in

As Gabriella walked behind him she put half of her hair to one side so it was hiding the love bite

"Sorry if I woke you guys up we just wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us today." Jack asked them both

"Who's going" Troy asked his dad

"All of us we'll go shopping have something to eat then come back and later us adults are going on a boat trip" he explained to them

"Yeah we'll come just give us about 30 minutes to get ready" Troy told his dad

"Good we'll meet you outside then" He told them as he walked out closing the door behind him

Gabriella turned to Troy "30 minutes" she said "you giving me 30 minutes to get ready" she shouted at him

"Whoa brie chill out you can get ready just choose something a bung it on" he said to her

"Troy you seem to misunderstand that I'm a girl" she told him

"Nope with a body like yours I'm pretty sure you're a girl" he said to her

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes "Whatever" she said to him before she walked into the bathroom to get ready

30 minutes later they were both ready and walking outside Gabriella was wearing a plain black tank top with demine shorts and black flats that were scrunched at the side and had a square diamond on the front of each of them. Troy was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black shorts that were just before his knee caps on and black flip-flops

When they reached their parents they were greeted and they greeted them back they started walking to the car, cause they guys moaned that they weren't looking to carry all the shopping bags back

As they reached the shopping centre Lucile Maria and Gabriella all jumped out of the car and power walked into the shopping centre

They guys stayed back and sighed this was going to be a long day

The first store they went to was a jewellery store Maria and Lucille went straight over to the necklaces as Gabriella went over to the belly bars

Gabriella was looking at all the belly bars in the glass cabinet of the jewellers

"I like that one" Troy said as he pointed to the belly bar that was an arrow that was pointing downwards

"You would" Gabriella replied to him as she shook her head

She pointed to the belly bar that had a martini glass hanging on it and the jeweller placed it in a box and handed it to her, Gabriella handed over her credit and signed the piece of paper

Gabriella thanked her and took her jewellery bag as her and Troy walked back over to the adults

"Bought something already Gabi" Jack commented

"You know me" Gabriella told him and he smiled at her

"So where to next?" Lucille asked

"I did see a big sports store a couple down from this one" Dave said

The boy's faces lit up and the girls groaned as they followed the boys into the sports store

As they got in there the guys acted like little kids the store was massive it had 4 floors of things to do with mainly basketball and football, they headed straight to the basketballs, basketball shirts and every other thing to do with basketball

"You've got to be kidding me" Gabriella whined

"I know how you feel" Lucille replied to her

They followed the boys to whatever part of the store they were in, surprisingly that were all by the basketballs each with one of their own in their hands

"Guys you have like a million of those at home do we really need more?" Lucille asked all three of them

"Yeah" they all said together

"Face it they have to make up for what balls they don't have" Gabriella joked and Maria and Lucille burst out laughing as the guys just stared at him

"ooooo that was low Montez" Troy said to her

"I only speak the truth Bolton" Gabriella told him with a smirk on her face

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" Lucille asked the two teenagers 

They were now back from shopping and Troy and Gabriella were saying goodbye to their parents as they were wading off for their boat trip

"Yes were sure mum now just go or you won't be going anywhere either" Troy said to her

"Ok well be good guys" Lucille told them as she kissed them both on the cheek and Maria done the same

They waved the adults goodbye as they watched them leave the hotel and enter the limo that was taking them where they needed to go

Troy turned to Gabriella "Now what was that comment you made earlier?" He asked with a sly look on his face

Gabriella giggled "I told you, you have no balls" she told him with a smile on her face

Troy grabbed Gabriella around the waist and slung her over his shoulder "I'll show you that I have balls" Troy said as he started making his way toward the elevator

* * *

sorry about the crap ending guys i couldn't think of anything to do, 

that would lead to the next chapter and plus i didn't have time but i needed to get it out

if you have any ideas dont be scared to tell them, and if i use them i will dedicate the chapter to you

please review love you...x


	10. Author's Note

Authors Note

hey guys I just wanted to let you know that because this is my first fan fiction story it might not be all that long, I just came up with the idea for this story and I didn't have anything planned, but i will finished just letting you know that it properly won't be as long as my other story's

Love you guys...x


	11. Summer Night

Summer Romance

Chapter 10-Summer Night

"TROY PUT ME DOWN!" Gabriella screamed as Troy still had her slung over his shoulder 

Troy just smiled to himself as he heard her screaming for him to put her down he was walking through the corridor of the hotel with her over his shoulder

He came to the elevator and stopped pressing the button waiting for the elevator to arrive

When it did the doors pinged open and two kids who must have been about 10 came running out screaming, Troy chuckled to himself as he walked in to the elevator they were now the only two in there

He placed her down on the ground and pressed their floor number and the elevator doors closed 

Troy turned back to her and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him

"Troy what are yo-"Gabriella was cut off when Troy crashed his lips on to hers she responded to him imminently wanting to do it since her make out session this morning

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pulled his closer, he moved his hands down to her butt and placed them into the pockets of her shorts

Troy prised her mouth open with her tongue pushing it into her mouth he massage her tongue with his 

Gabriella allowed Troy to take control of the kiss loving the feel of his tongue massaging against hers

The elevator doors opened and Gabriella and Troy stumbled out, Troy pushed Gabriella up against the corridor wall

They broke apart when air became a need both breathing heavy

After a couple of breaths Troy reattached their mouths and hoisted Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist

He carried her over to their room and rested her back against the door as he tried to get the room card in to the slot without breaking their kiss

Troy was still trying to fumble around with the card slot but it didn't seem to be working for him

Gabriella placed her hand on top of Troy's and pushed the card straight into the slot earning a ping from the door indicating that it was open

Troy pushed them through the door with Gabriella still in his arms, when they were through Troy pushed Gabriella up against the door to close it 

He placed her back down on the floor and started to attack her neck

Gabriella moaned in pleasure and he bit down and nibbled on her sweet spot 

Gabriella run her hands down Troy's chest feeling his well toned abs underneath her fingers, she reached for the hem of his T-shirt she started pulling it up with some help from Troy and threw it somewhere in the room

Gabriella crashed her lips back on Troy's and she placed her hands on his chest feeling every individual muscle, causing Troy to moan in her mouth

Troy pulled Gabriella's tank top off without any problems and threw it over his shoulder

He placed his hands on her breasts and started massaging her already erect nipples through her black lace bra

Gabriella pulled away from the kiss and moaned in his ear causing him to smile at the thought of pleasuring her

Troy run his hands down her flat stomach as he fingered the button of her jean shorts, he popped it open with his forefinger and his thumb and dragged down the little zipper allowing them to fall down to her ankles, he lifted her up leaving the shorts behind as they walked further in to the hotel room 

Gabriella followed suit and pulled Troy's shorts down with one swift tug brining them also down to his ankles Troy kicked them shorts the rest of the way off 

Troy lead Gabriella over to the bed still enlaced in a lustful kiss

Gabriella's calves hit the edge of the bed, sending them both to fall gently on to the bed

Troy was on top of Gabriella resting in between her legs but had his arms up for support so he didn't crush her

Troy disconnected their lips as he started to kiss down her neck and on he exposed chest, he kissed the top of her right boob and unclipped her bra pulling it off her ad throwing it at the side of the bed 

He took her right nipple in his mouth and begun to suck and nibble on it, which caused Gabriella to moan and arched her back 

He repeated the same on her left breast and started to kiss down her stomach, he flicked her belly button bar with his tongue he continued to kiss down the rest of her stomach, as he skipped her private area and began to kiss her thighs getting a whimper from Gabriella

"All in good time baby" He said to her as he begun to stroke her through her already wet panties

Gabriella run her hand down his chest and allowed them to stop and his already hard member poking through his boxers 

She started rubbing the length of his member causing him to grunt as she did so

Gabriella flipped over so now she was on top of Troy straddling him

She placed open mouth kissed down his chest while continually stoking his throbbing member, she pulled down his boxers with her hands setting his erect member free, she kissed the top of his member causing him to moan

Gabriella smiled against him as she opened her mouth and took in his full length, Troy's hands went straight to her hair gripping it in his fingers as she varied on bobbing her head giving him pleasure, she swirled her tongue around his member as she continued to suck 

"Baby I'm going to come" Troy moaned out

Gabriella went faster and harder swirling her tongue even more trying to give him even more pleasure as she did so, Troy bust in her mouth as she sucked up his warm substance and swallowed it she crawled back up to his face and kissed him square on the mouth

He rolled her over so she was now on the bottom her couldn't wait to pleasure her they way that she just pleasured him

He hocked his fingers at either side of her knickers and pulled the down discarding them somewhere he looked down at her private area in front of him and licked his lips, he placed a single kiss of her folds causing her to sigh in pleasure. He run his tongue over her clit teasing her as Gabriella whimpered begging him to get on with it 

He obeyed to her commands and thrust his tongue inside her causing her to scream out in pleasure she swirled it around thrusting in deeper and harder curling his tongue as she screaming in complete extensity 

"Troy I'm gunna come" she breathed out as she came in his mouth and he lapped up her juices 

She pulled him up to her face and kissed him on the mouth 

"I need you in me now" she told him 

He nodded and reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom 

She grabbed the condom off of him and ripped it open rolling it into his big hard member 

Troy positioned himself in front of her and spread her legs even further apart

"You ready?" he asked her just to make sure this was also what she wanted 

She kissed him passionately on his mouth as her response he nodded letting her now that he understood 

He thrust into her causing both of them to gasp in pleasure he started of slow allowing them both to get the pace before anything else happened

She got with his rhythm and started to move her hips with him

"Troy faster" Gabriella moaned through the pleasure Troy was giving her 

Troy thrust into her harder and faster he causing her to moan out his name which only turned him on even more causing him to go harder and faster, sending shockwaves of pleasure through each of their bodies with each thrust Troy was making 

Troy lifted Gabriella's leg over her shoulder allowing him to go even deeper into her causing her to scream his name out even louder

"Troy I'm nearly there" Gabriella breathed out breathlessly and Troy continued to pound into her 

"Cum with me baby" He grunted to her as he started to go even fast causing even more pleasure to go through both of them 

Troy felt Gabriella's walls tighten around him causing them both to cum and scream out each other's names

Troy pulled out of Gabriella and pulled the condom off of him and disposed of it in the bin beside the bed

Troy collapsed next to Gabriella both of them panting and sweaty from the actions that had just taken place

After a few minutes their breathing was back to normal and they were lying there, both exhausted needed to allow the sleep to take over their bodies

Troy reached out for Gabriella and pulled her into him with the bit of energy h had left; she rested her head on his chest her eyes feeling really heavy 

They both just lied there in complete silence each as tired as one another 

Troy placed a single kiss on top of her head before they both allowed the sleep to take over their bodies and fall into a deep slumber


	12. The Morning After The Night Before

Summer Romance

Chapter 11-The Morning after the Night Before

heres the next one i just wanted to let you all know that i might not be able to get them out as often as i have been doing cause alot of things are happening with school at the minute but i will try

i do not own aything high school musical 

* * *

Troy woke up having an instant smile on his face with the memories of last night floating into his mind

Troy had had sex before with quite a few different girls he was the player of east high after all, but never had he had incredible sex like he had last night with Gabriella

Troy turned over expecting to see the beautiful brunette lying beside him but she wasn't there 

He turned back over and groaned _did she regret last night? She properly did that's why she not there beside me? Argh! Now I've_ ruined_ everything_ all theses thoughts were going through Troy's mind making him frustrated until he heard a something bang in the kitchen

Troy threw the covers off him and searched the floor for his boxers when he found them he slipped them on and made his way over to the kitchen

A smile found his face when he saw Gabriella standing there with his back towards him making what it looked like to be coffee wearing nothing but his t-shirt from yesterday

He walked behind her making sure he was quiet enough so she wouldn't hear him

He wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her jump in his arms he smiled placing light kisses on her neck

"Troy don't do that you scared him" she told him closing her eyes as he continued to place soft kisses on her neck

"Why are you not still in bed?" he asked her as her rested him chin on her shoulder

"Because I woke up why else wouldn't I be in bed?" she replied to him

"Maybe to stay there laying next to the super hot male you had sex with" he said to her

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes "You really have a big head do you know that?" she told him

"You know it's true" he responded 

"Whatever" she said as she broke free from his grasp and went over to but her coffee mug in the sink "I'm going to take a shower now anyway" she informed him 

Troy smirked "a shower does sound nice right about now" he said to her 

"Who said you were invited to join?" Gabriella joked with him

"I think we both know that I'll be having a shower with you weather I'm invited or not" He replied to her

Gabriella shook he head at him and headed towards the bathroom with Troy following her when they got in there Troy locked the door behind them

Gabriella went over to the mirror and run a brush threw her hair before putting it up in a high ponytail

As she did so she caught sight of a big red mark on the right side of her neck she leant into the mirror to get a closer look

"God Troy this love bite is about the size of California" she said

Troy walked behind her and run his forefinger over her neck that was containing a rather large love bite

"Just shows everyone that your mine" he told her

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him "Am I yours though Troy? Gabriella asked him

"Well that all depends on whether you want to be or not" Troy told her

"Want to be what Troy? Gabriella asked him

Troy sighed he knew she was going to make him ask her

Troy took a deep breath for some reason he was nervous he was never normally nervous asking girls out but Gabriella was different she was special

"Brie will you be my girlfriend" he mumbled the last word

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that" Gabriella told him

Troy glared at her and she smirked she was defiantly going to make him say it

"Will you be my girlfriend brie?" he asked her more clearly this time

Gabriella looked away from and pretended to think, she could feel Toy getting even more nervous she liked it making him sweat and keep him waiting

She looked up with an emotionless face not letting him know what answer she was going to give him 

"Troy" she said taking his hands, Troy took in a sharp intake of breath scared in case he just ruined what was between them by asking her

"I'll be your girlfriend" she answered him 

Troy let out the breath he was holding and beamed down at her, he grabbed her face and brung her into a passionate kiss 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; his hands went straight to her hips and lifted her up placing her on the bathroom counters send whatever was on their flying to the floor

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in even closer

Troy lifted her off the counter and carried her over toward the shower, He pulled the t-shirt over Gabriella's head and threw it on the floor, Gabriella unwound her legs from Troy's waist and pulled down his boxers

Troy pushed them up against the shower wall and turned on the water allowing the warm water to flow over their bodies

Gabriella run her hands threw his now wet blonde/brown hair while they were still attacking each other's mouths

Troy pushed her against the side of the shower and broke the kiss

"Are you on the pill?" he asked her breathlessly 

Gabriella nodded her head and reattached her and Troy's mouth, troy picked her up and she again wrapped her legs around his waist 

She could feel Troy's hard member pressing against her and it was driving her crazy she need him in her and she needed him now

"Troy now" she moaned out against his mouth

Troy nodded his head in response and thrust into her causing them both to gasp in pleasure, he started off at a normal pace finding their rhythm with each other

When they both found their rhythm Troy's pace sped up causing Gabriella to moan even more troy lifted her legs higher and went deeper making Gabriella scream his name in pleasure

When they were both at the peaks they went harder and faster, when Troy felt Gabriella's walls tighten around him the both cum screaming each other's names

Troy pulled himself out of Gabriella and let her down gently both breathing heavy and leaning up against the shower wall for support

They finished off their shower rubbing soap over each other and sharing sweet kisses 

After they finished they both got changed into bathing suits and went to sit by the pool to top up their tans

* * *

there you go guys please review

love yo all

love kelly...x


	13. Girlfriend?

Summer Romance

Chapter 12-Girlfriend?

here's the next one hope you guys like it i now it's not as long as some f my other ones but i have been running out of time and i am just trying to get them out

i do not own anything high school musical...x 

* * *

Gabriella, Lucille and Maria were all lying by the pool in the Spanish heat while Jack, Dave and Troy were playing basketball against another team on the basketball court

"Can you believe we only have 1 more week of vaccination left" Gabriella stated 

"Oh god I know I wish we could stay out here forever" Lucille wished

"Maybe when were all older and everything we could live out here" Maria suggested 

"Whoa hey I've got a lot of life left compared to you to" Gabriella joked

"Well them you'll just have to come and visit" Lucille said

"Come and visit who?" Jack asked as he came over with Dave and Troy

"Mind your Business you" Maria joked with him

"Fine I'll just have to persuade the wife to tell me later" Jack said in a seductive voice

"Urgh dad way too much information" Troy told them with a disgusted look on his face

Gabriella laughed at I'm and he playfully glared at her causing her to laugh even more

"You think that's funny huh Montez" Troy asked her playfully

"Yep I do actually" Gabriella told him

"Well let's see if you find this funny" Troy said as he picked her up off the lounger she was sitting on and put her over his shoulder

"TROY BOLTON IF YOU DONT PUT ME DOWN NOW I SWAER I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL "Gabriella screamed at him causing some people who were by the pool to look at them

"Course you will" Troy said to her as he run over to the pool and jumped in with her still around his shoulder, splashing the four adults who were looking at them with amused look's on their faces

Gabriella came up from above the water and run her hands over her face getting the water drops off it

Troy came up from the water and stood in front of Gabriella with a smirk on his face, Gabriella folded her arms and looked away from him 

"Come on baby I was just messing around" Troy told her as he moved closer to her and putting his hands on her arms 

Gabriella ignored him and turned around walking closer to the edge of the pool with a visible smirk on her face now as she looked at the adults

All of a sudden she felt to arms grab her by her shoulders and spin her around crashing their lips on hers

Gabriella was all too familiar with those lips and kissed back wrapping her arms round his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist

After a few more seconds they both pulled back and Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's 

"So am I forgiven?" He asked her with a pout of his face 

Gabriella smiled at him "How can I say no to that" she said as she lent up and give him another small kiss

He smiled at her as they turned around to see four shocked adults with their jaws dropped

Troy and Gabriella turned to look at each other totally forgetting that they hadn't told their parent's they were a couple yet

Troy cleared his throat "Umm Mum, Dad, Dave, Maria meet my Girlfriend" he said to them as he pulled Gabriella closer into his chest

Maria and Lucille both broke out in to huge smiles a squealed like teenage girls

"I knew it" Lucille squealed "I know you liked her Troy" she stated proving that she was right

"Come out here now so we can hug you" Maria said

Troy climbed out of the pool and then helped Gabriella out 

When they did they were bombarded with both their mums leaping on them 

"I knew you to would end up getting together in this holiday" Lucille told them as she hugged them both with Maria

"Good on you son" Jack said as he gave him son a man hug as did Dave

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Gabi" Jack joked as he hugged her

"I think I can handle him" Gabriella said as she winked at Troy and he smiled

Jack released Gabriella and she turned around to see both women gushing over Troy still she giggled to herself looking at him

She looked up and saw Dave looking at the same place she was looking, until he looked down at her he smiled and nodded at her

She smiled back and held her arms open, his smile grew wider and he pulled her in for a hug they both expected to feel uncomfortable but they didn't

They both pulled apart to come face to face with a beaming Maria looking at them 

They both smiled and laughed at how happy Maria was that they just got along

Maybe Troy and Gabriella getting together would to one of the best things that's happened in a long time

* * *

there you go guys please review i know i always ask but i love nowing what you guys think it makes me want to write more and get them out quicker

love you guys

love kelly...x


	14. Tell Me

Summer Romance

Chapter 13-Tell Me

here you go guys the next chapter i dont think there will be many now untill i finsih this story :(

but dont worry i will make more stories

enjoy the chapter...x 

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the roof of their hotel room deep in thought while looking at the beautiful view in front of her, it was still warm outside so she was sitting in her white bikini and a whit over throw over the top of it, and she was looking at the beautiful sun setting in the night sky

Her and Troy were great I mean she went from hating him to liking him in nearly 2 months and the more time she was spending with him she couldn't help falling for him even more, but she couldn't help but feel that when they went back the Albuquerque things would change, god he was the most waned guy at east high and the biggest player, she liked the way things were going out here she liked this troy the one she knew before he became the basketball captain the old Troy

Then someone clapped their hands in front of her face she snapped out of it to see Troy looking at her with an amused look on his face

"What" she asked him

"I've been calling your name for the last 2 minutes what's wrong with you" he asked her suddenly having concern in his voice and eyes

She gave him a small smile "Nothing's wrong Troy don't worry about it" she told him

Troy sat in front of her on the sun lounger and took her hands in his and looked her dead in the eye "Come on Brie I know that look and it's not nothing tell me what's wrong" he pleaded with her

"No Troy really it's just me being stupid" she tried convincing him

"Brie you know I'm not going to leave it until you tell me so please just tell me" he said her worry flashing threw his perfect blue eyes

Gabriella sighed and looked down at their laced hands "Are you sure this relationship is what you want?" she asked him still not looking up at him

This question took him by surprise he wasn't expecting her to ask him that of course this is what he wanted to be with her and only her he was happy with her like he had never been happy with anyone else, he like he so much heck he even felt like he loved her

When he didn't answer Gabriella lifted her head to look at him, and saw him sitting there with a frown on his face, confusion written all over his face and in his eyes

"Of course this relationship it what I want is it what you want?" Troy asked her he could already feel his heart hammering in his chest scared of what her answer would be

Gabriella squeezed his hand and looked him dead in the eyes "Oh god Troy of course this is what I want it's just...It's just "she sighed 

"It's just what Brie?" he asked her even more confused now

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and lowered her head again she felt Troy rub his thumb over the side if her hand in a way of asking her to go on

She sighed for like the millionth time in about 10 minutes "well as you know were going back to Albuquerque in 4 days" she stated 

Troy squeezed her hand again to let her know that he wanted her to carry on

She took a deep breath before carrying on "so that means back to everyone the gang east high everyone else there all the girls that are waiting for you" she whispered loud enough so Troy could hear her

Troy dropped her hands and placed them on either side of her cheeks lifting her head so she was looking at him

"Is that what's wrong with you Brie your scared that as soon as we leave and go back to Albuquerque I am going to just leave you and go back to my old ways?" he asked her

Gabriella closed her eyes and nodded her head slightly just enough so Troy knew what it was

"God Brie why would you think that I would never do anything to jeopardise this relationship" he told her still not letting go of his face 

Gabriella lifted her hands and placed them over his "I just don't want to back to school think were fine and then get hurt by finding out that you've slept with one of the cheerleaders and leave me I don't think I don't think I could handle that Troy" she confessed to him

Troy let go of her face and re enlaced their hands together "Baby I know you scared of how I used to be but I have changed and you have you believe me I would never hurt you no other girl compares to you brie, I've never felt like this with anyone else Brie I love you" his eyes widened in shock as he realised that he just said the last part out loud 

Gabriella started at him wide eyed not believing what he just said I mean god she loved him she knew she did, but she never expected him to love her that's why she didn't say anything she didn't want to ruin this relationship

Troy dropped her hands and hung his head placing his head in his hands as he groaned how could he be so stupid someone like Gabriella would never love someone like him

He felt a pair of soft petite hands touch the side of his face lifting his head up then he felt a pair of soft lush lips against his 

But before he could respond she pulled away and looked him in the eye "I love you too" she told him with a smile

Troy grinned from ear to ear showing off all of his perfect white teeth as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss both showing each other just how much they loved each other 

Pulling away from each other Troy rested his forehead against hers and kissed the end of her nose making her giggle

"Tomorrow I want you to come on a date with me" he more like stated than asked her

Gabriella looked at him and smiled "I'd love to go on a date with you" she told him

"Good" he smiled and kissed her again sweetly 

She pulled away this time and looked at him "What should I wear?" she asked him

"Well you look beautiful in anything but for this I think you should dress up" he told her 

"Ok" she replied to him as she pulled him in for another kiss

* * *

there you go i'm quite excited for the next chapter should be out like tomorrow

love you guys

love kelly...x


	15. The Date

Summer Romance

Chapter 14-The Date

Omg this is the longest chapter i have ever written lol 

i think there is only 2 more chapters after tis one befor the story is finished:(

i have an idea fro another story though and the first chapter should be out the dai after i finish this story

hope you guys like it i don not own anything high school musical...x 

* * *

Gabriella woke up after hearing screaming and laughing, she sat up and realised that she was on the rooftop of her and Troy's hotel room

She looked down to see a sound asleep Troy with his arms around her waist, he was still in his trunks from yesterday and she was still in her bikini, they must have fallen asleep after they had that talk they had last night 

Gabriella smiled at the mention of the talk she couldn't help it they had both confessed they loved each other and she was so happy

She looked down at Troy and wondered how they hell they ended up why they are know, they hated each other with a passion before Troy came and found her that day her mum and Dave announced their engagement 

She didn't know how she could be so lucky as to end up with a guy like Troy he was perfect, he was sweet, caring and though the world of her even though she wouldn't admit it she loved the way he got angry and proactive when another guy came over to her or looked at her

And on top of all that he was drop dead gorgeous he had the perfect clear tanned skin, the perfect shaped nose and the perfect shaped mouth that you just wanted to kiss, and when he smiled he truly did make her heart stop, and his eyes Whoa she had never seen eyes like his they are so blue and perfect you could drown in them

"Staring at me Brie" Troy commented with a smile on his face and his eyes still closed

Gabriella turned around so she was laying on her stomach next to him "if you didn't want me to stare then you shouldn't be so fucking gorgeous then should you" she said to him 

This caused Troy's smile to grown even wider as he pulled her on top of him 

"Know who's fault is it I have a big Head" He stated 

"Oh please you had a big head already" she told him 

"Shut up and give me a kiss" he said to her as he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips

Before he even had to ask she opened her mouth for him and allowed him to explore her mouth, he massaged their tongues together loving the feeling of her on his

When breathing become and necessity the both pulled away from each other and smiled

"So what time are we going on this date?" she asked him with excitement in her voice

Troy laughed at how excited she was it made him happy "just make sure you ready by 7:30" Troy told her "Oh yeah and wear a bikini under your clothes" he added

Gabriella lifted her head from his chest and gave him a puzzled look "why do I need to wear a bikini" she asked him

"Just do it or you'll regret it" he told her

"Well am going to order something to eat and then I will need to start getting ready" she informed him

"Start getting ready this early?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow

"Yes Troy i'm a girl we take time to get ready so do you want anything to eat?" she asked him

"Umm I think I will have a massive stack of chocolate pancakes and a strawberry milkshake" he told her as they walked down the stairs into their hotel room

"Ok" Gabriella said as she went over to the phone that was placed near the TV she pressed number to which took you straight to food service

It rung a couple of time before a masculine voice answered the other end

"Hello" the voice spoke

"Hello can I place and order please" Gabriella asked in a sweet voice

"Yes what are you ordering" the man asked

"Can I have a stack of chocolate pancakes and a strawberry milkshake"

"10 or 15 pancakes and what size milkshake?"

Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear and held it to her chest "Troy 10 or 15 pancakes and what size milkshake?" she asked him

Troy tore his eyes away from whatever he was watching on TV to look at her "Umm I have the 15 pancakes and the large milkshake" he told her

Gabriella rolled her eyes and mouthed pig to him before talking back n the phone

"Can I have the 15 pancakes and the large milkshake" she told them

"Anything else"

"Yeah and I'll take a bagel and latté" she told the voice

"Is that all ma'am"

"Yeah that all" Gabriella told him

"Ok that will be about 5-10 minutes" he said

"Ok thank you" Gabriella said and she placed the phone back on the stand

"That's all you're having?" Troy asked as she came and sat next to him on the couch

"Were not all pigs Troy" Gabriella joked with him

"Do you wanna say that again?" Troy said to her and he turned his body round so it was now facing him 

"I.Said.not.all.of.us.are.pigs" she said as she spaced out each word

With that Troy jumped on her making sure he wasn't hurting her and pinned her down on the couch with her arms above her head

"Do you wanna take that back?" Troy asked her with a smirk on his face 

"Nope" Gabriella told him as she stuck her tongue out at him

Troy chuckled at her before saying "Fine then you asked for it" And with that he hands shot to her sides and started tickling her

Gabriella screeched with laughter as Troy tickled her sides "Troy no stop" she said between laughs

"Say that Troy Bolton is the hottest, sweetest, caring boyfriend in the world and I love him" he said to her as he continued to tickle her sides

"You've got such a big head" she gasped out

"Say it or I won't stop" he told her and he begun to tickle her even harder

Gabriella squealed with laughter as he tickled her even harder "Fine I'll say it" she screamed out

Troy stopped tickling her sides for the minute so she could speak but kept his hands on her sides

"Troy Bolton is the hottest, sweetest, caring boyfriend in the world and I love him" she said breathless from all the tickling

"I love you too" Troy told her as he leaned down and softly kissed her on her lips 

Gabriella smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her legs around his waist

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice saying "Room service"

Troy groaned as he got up and lifted Gabriella up with him "must we always be interrupted" he whined as he rose to his feet

"If you want to be fed then yes" she told him as she went over to the door and opened it

"Here's your food ma'am" The waiter said as he pushed the Trolley in that had their food on it

"Thank you" Gabriella said as he waited walked out closing the door behind him

"Thank god I'm so hungry" Troy said as he grabbed his pancakes and milkshake and made his way over to the sofa

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she picked up her bagel and coffee ad followed him

After they had finished eating Gabriella had started to get ready while Troy was watching a basketball game on TV

At the minute Gabriella was standing in the mirror straightening her hair she was wearing her towel seen as she has just got out if the shower

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip that towel off of you a fuck the brains out of you" Troy asked her 

Gabriella looked at him through the mirror and smiled "Because if you were to do that I would have to get ready all over again and I wouldn't be impressed so I would make you so without sex for about a month" she replied to him and she carried on straightening her hair

Troy smirked at her and walked over to her looking at her through the mirror "I'm going to take a shower" he told her as he placed a kiss on her shoulder and walked into the bathroom

Gabriella smiled to herself as she finished straightening the last but if her hair and started on her make-up

Gabriella had now finished her make-up and was slipping on her dress it was a boob tube jersey bandeau dress in grey it hung and 4 inches above her knee it had a different shade of gray sash going across the middle of the dress at the bottom the dress was pleated and flowery, on her feet she has a pair on silver ankle strap sand sandals they had an open toe with an 11cm heel. She was holding a sliver leather bow clutch bad in her hand left hand and on her right arm she was wearing some silver interlink bangles 

Troy was in the bathroom running his hands through his now dried hair he was nervous about tonight because he was about to do something he had never done before and he was scared of how Gabriella was going to react. Troy looked at himself in the mirror looking at his appearance; he was wearing a pinstriped rolled sleeve shirt in brown with white stripes over it, he had some dark blue straight leg jeans on that had a creased effect to them and on his feet he had a pair of brown distressed leather shoes pleased with his appearance he left the bathroom.

As he walked out of the bathroom his breath caught in his throat at the sight standing in front of him, there was Gabriella running some lip gloss over her lips she turned around and gave his a smile

"What do you think?" she asked him as she put her lip gloss in her clutch bag and gave him a twirl

"You look gorgeous" Troy said as he walked over to her a gave her peck on the lips

Gabriella giggled as she wiped the lip gloss from Troy's mouth "You look pretty handsome" Yourself she told him

Troy smiled and held out his arm "Are we ready to go my lady" he asked her in an English accent

Gabriella giggled and linked her arm with his "Yes we are kind sir" she replied to him as they walked out of their hotel room

About 10 minutes later they arrived in the beach still having their arms linked full of conversation

"So how do you think he gang will react to us?" Troy asked the browned haired beauty next to him

"Well I think it's going to be a shock to them that you're off the market" she told him

"Yeah I know but I don't care what people think as long as I've got you" he told her and pecked her on the lips

Gabriella turned around to face Troy when she noticed that he had stopped, Troy stretched his hand out to Gabriella 

"Dance with me" he stated to her

Gabriella looked at Troy as if he was crazy but took his hand anyway, He pulled Gabriella into his chest and placed her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist, Troy rested his head on Gabriella's and started to sway with her in the sand, Gabriella leaned up and pecked him on lips as she followed his step, all they could hear was they waves crashing against the shore.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand a spun her out as he spun her back into him this time her back against him, she turned her head to the right to look at him they stayed like that as they swayed just gazing into each other's eyes, Troy then spun her out again this time he stuck his leg out and as she came back in he dipped her over it

Holding her there they gazed into each other's eyes, he slowly brung her back up not breaking their eye contact and not letting go of her hand or her waist

"Are you ready for the next part of the date?" he whispered to her his face inches away from hers

She nodded, and he dropped his hand from her waist but kept his other one 

He lead them back to the hotel there Hands still enlaced, Gabriella wondered why they were back at the hotel but if she knew Troy like she thought she did then she knew he has something planned 

Troy led them to the elevator and pressed their floor number, no one talked Troy was praying that Gabriella liked what he had planned and Gabriella was wondering what was going on

The elevator door's pinged open and they both stepped out heading to their room Troy come to a halt outside their door, Gabriella looked at him with curiosity written all over her face, he smiled at her and swiped his card in the door slot and it pinged open and Gabriella gasped

There in front of her was their room but it looked amazing, there was a path of red rose petals along the floor leading up to the roof top, along the outside of the path were candles lit on the floor giving off a vanilla smell and lightening up the darkened room

She felt herself being pulled forward, when she realised that Troy was pulling her further into the room, as he was leading her up to the rooftop Gabriella was taking everything in, this was so sweet nobody had ever done anything like that for her ever 

She turned her head forward when she heard to rooftop door creaking open and Troy walked through with her following their hands still enlaced, as she got fully onto the rooftop fully her eyes widened in shock 

It was the most romantic thing she has ever seen in the Jacuzzi there was rose petals floating all on top of the water, the sun loungers had been pushed forward so that there was room for the two seated table that had a gold cloth over the front of it and two candles in the middle with two covered up plates of food at either end 

She could hear soft music playing in the background of the normal noises of a Spanish night 

"Do you like it?" the soft masculine voice from behind her said

She turned around to him with a smile on her face and eyes sparkling "I love it" she told him as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips

As she pulled away Troy beamed down at her and took her hand, he lead her over to the and pulled the chair out for her she thanked him with a kiss and she sat down and Troy met her over the other side, he pulled the silver covers off of the plates there in front of them was steak which he knew was his and Gabriella's favourite meat with all the trimmings

He sat himself down at his side of the table and reached his hand underneath the table and pulled out a bottle of wine 

He held it up with a smile on his face causing Gabriella to giggle at him, he popped the cork on the bottle and poured them each a glass of wine before he sat back down and they both tucked into their meal

After making toast, stealing kisses, enlacing hands, and feeding each other bites of their food they had finished their meals and where now sitting next to each other laughing and drinking, Gabriella had her legs over Troy's lap

Troy took her empty glass and put it on the table along with his; she gave him a confused look as he turned around to face her again

Troy took a deep breath "Brie there was a reason I asked you on this date tonight" he told her as he looked in her eyes she had an even more confused look on her face

Troy took another deep breath before continuing "Brie the reason I asked you on this date was because i wanted to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me" he looked up at Gabriella who nodded telling him to continue

He nodded and carried on "But I also asked you on this date because I want to do something for me but only if you want to" he told her he looked up at her face to see her even more confuse so he decided to do the next thing 

He stood up and took a little black velvet box out of his pocket and sat back down in front of her with it in his hands

Gabriella was looking from the box that was in Troy's hand to his face and back again wondering what it was, her heart was hammering in her chest that's how nervous she was

"Brie I wanted to know if you would wear this for me but only if you want to" He told her as he opened the box and placed it in her hand

Gabriella gasped and her hand went straight to her mouth and she look at what was in front of her 

"But Troy this your basketball varsity ring your meant to give it to your girlfriend when you whipped you're in love and you never want to be with anyone else" she said clearly still in shock of what just happened

Troy took her free hand that wasn't holding his varsity ring and took it in both of his hands "Brie I know we haven't been dating long but I do love you I love you with all of my heart and I did before we started dating I just didn't realise it until now" he confessed to her "and I am whipped hell I am as whipped as you can be" he told her causing her to giggle "and I never want to be with anyone else apart from you" he said to her

Gabriella looked up at him with glossy eyes before breaking out into a smile and jumping at him, nearly knocking him off his chair but he managed to steady himself, she sat on his lap and placed a very passionate kiss of his lips which he gladly returned 

When they pulled away they both looked at each other beaming not saying anything until Gabriella broke the silence

"Do I have to put it on myself?" she asked him not being able to take the smile off her face

Troy beamed even more if that was even possible before taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her wedding ring finger he lent up and kissed her again "I love you" He mumbled against her lips

"I love you too" she mumbled against his lips before kissing his passionately again

"How about we go in there" Troy said as he pointed in the direction of the Jacuzzi 

"Come on then" she said to him and she got off his lap and pulled him up with her

They both undressed each other down to their bikini and trunks and stepped in to the Jacuzzi, Troy sat up against the side of the Jacuzzi and Gabriella sat in between his legs her back resting against his chest

"You made me the happiest man ever today" he whispered into her ear

Gabriella smiled up at him and gave him a sweet kiss full with love before resting her head back on his chest

And they both just sat there in comfortable silence in the warm bubble water filled with rose petals

* * *

there we go i personally think it's quite sweet but it's up to you gys please review and tell me what you think

love you guys

lovekelly...x


	16. Home

Summer Romance

Chapter 15-Home

It was 4:00am in the morning and Troy and Gabriella were up, not because they hadn't gone to bed well they hadn't but it wasn't because of that, it was because today they were leaving and had to be up early to be able to catch their flight

"God Brie how much stuff did you bring?" Troy asked looking at the already packed suitcases and the pile that was on the floor

"Troy I'm a girl and I couldn't decide what to bring so I just brung all of it" she told him 

Troy shook his head at his girlfriend as he helped her pack her clothes away 

After they had finished Troy placed their suitcases by the door, they still had a little bit of time before they would be leaving the hotel

He took a seat next to his girlfriend on the couch and placed a hand on her exposed thigh, she was wearing some denim mini shorts that were actually quite short they were dark washed denim but they looked great against her even tanned skin, on her top half she was wearing a coral rouched front granddad it was a t-short that hat 5 small silver buttons going down the front and it was scrunched by the boobs and slightly scrunched along the bottom, on her feet she was wearing woven strappy wedge sandals that had black strapping on the top and a beige wood effect heel they were opened toed and went around the ankle.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on the inner side of his arm, she breathed in deep taking in the scent of his Armani cologne, he was wearing a dark grey polo that had white stripes going across it that was reasonable tight making his arm muscles look massive, he was wearing dark denim jeans that had a creased looking effect to tem and on his feet he was wearing white canvas plimsolls that had a single black line around the soul of each shoe and laced up.

Gabriella looked down at her left hand gazing at the gold ring with the red stone in the middle of it that was sitting on her wedding finger every time she looked at it she couldn't help but smile

She remembered when their parent found out the day after he had given it to her and couldn't but smile at how happy they were especially their mum, that sat there while they were all having lunch talking about what it would be like when Troy and Gabriella got married Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the memory of it

Troy looked down at his Girlfriend who had just giggled for no reason 

"What so funny" he asked her

She tilted her head up slightly so she was looking at him "Oh nothing just remembering the wedding conversations from out mother's" she told him 

Troy couldn't help but give out a little chuckle at this he also remember all too well the wedding conversations

"Yeah but I got even more embarrassed when they were talking about babies names" Troy said to her

"Oh god I know how embarrassing that was it's like their just assuming that were already having sex" she replied to him

"Yeah but we are and it's some good sex at that" Troy commented

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his comment "Yeah but they don't know that" she said to him

Just then there was a knock at the door

Gabriella and Troy both stood up "Well it looks like it's time to go" Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand and walked towards

They opened the door to reveal a bell boy "I'm here to take your luggage" he said to them 

Troy nodded and opened the door allowing him to come inside and take the luggage; he placed the entire luggage on to the carrier and wheeled it down to the car that was waiting downstairs to take them to the airport

"Have you got everything?" Gabriella asked him

"Let me check" Troy said as he went put his hand in his pocket "passport check, car key check, wallet check, and beautiful girlfriend check "he said as he lent down and kissed he

Gabriella laughed at his actions "Come on them lover boy" she said as she pulled him out of the hotel room and down to the lobby to meet their awaiting parents

-_30 minutes later_

They were all boarding the plain 

"This is so sweet that we were upgraded to first class" Troy said as they made their way into the first class section

Gabriella smiled and shook her head at her excited boyfriend "Who new sitting first class got you all excited" she joked with him

He sat down in his seat and placed his hand on his heart mocking hurt "that hurt brie really hurt" he tried to say in his saddest voice possible

She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his check "Awww suck it up" she told him

"Oh you see now that defiantly deserves a kiss" he stated to her

She turned to him and kissed him on his lips "Happy?" she asked him

"Yep" he told her "But not as happy as I'll be when you're in my bed" he whispered in her ear

Gabriella smirked "Who said it will just be in the bed" she whispered seductively in his ear

Troy's eyes widened as he looked at her smirking face he stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up, he walked over to the other side of the first class section where their parents were

"Were just going to walk around" Troy told them 

They women nodded but jack sat there with a smirk on his face he knew where they were going and it had nothing to do with going for a walk around the plane

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the first class section and out of their parents views, as soon as Troy new their parents couldn't see them he started to run dragging Gabriella with him

He come to the first vacant bathroom and pushed the door open and pulled Gabriella inside with him

Gabriella giggled and tried to move but she couldn't it was so small and cramped "You know Troy when I said not just in your bed I didn't mean in her" she told him as she scrunched up her face

Troy chuckled at her "I know I just wanted to do this" he told her as he crashed his lips onto hers and his hands went straight to her waist

Gabriella's hand automatically went around Troy's neck pulling him closer as he thrashed his tongue into her mouth

Gabriella moaned as Troy pushed his body up against hers, she could feel every part of his abs through his shirt and she loved the feeling of his up against her

Gabriella disconnected her arms from around Troy's neck and her hands travelled up his shirt and massaged his abs causing him to moan in her mouth 

When oxygen became a necessity they both pulled back panting

"I think we should stop" Gabriella told him

Troy's face faltered for a second before he realised that she was properly right he knew if they carried on then they would defiantly end up having sex in the plane toilet which either of them didn't really want to do

Troy smiled at her and kissed her lips one last time before unlocking the door and them both walking out to come face to face with a flight attendant 

"Excuse me sir and madam there are young children of this plane would you please mind waiting until you get home or somewhere less private thank you" she said to them in a fake sweet voice and a fake smile as she walked away

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and burst out laughing at what just happened they carried on laughing as they walked back to the first class section earning a few strange looks from other passenger's

As they got to the first class cabin their laughter had died down but they both had huge smiles of their faces

"What's so funny?" Maria asked them as she looked at the two smiling teens

"Oh nothing" Gabriella said "we just had a laugh with one of the workers that's all" she told them as her and Troy started to laugh again as they made their way over to their seats, Maria just shook her head at them

Gabriella and Troy sat in their seats just talking and enjoying each other's company

Troy yawned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to get more comfy in his seat

"Tired" Gabriella asked him as she looked at her boyfriend

Troy turned and gave her a lazy smile "Just a bit" he told her "but I can't get comfy" he said

Gabriella stood up and grabbed a blanket from the luggage compartment and sat back down, she patted her lap "Lie down then" she said to him

"But what if you want to go to sleep?" he asked her 

"I'm not tired" she told him "Now just lie down"

Troy done what he was told and laid his head on her lap and she put the blanket over him, he smiled up at her his eyes feeling instantly heavy due to how comfortable he was

Gabriella smiled back down at him and kissed him softly on his lips, he pulled the blanket higher and closed his eyes

Maria was watching this with a big smile on her face she hadn't seen Gabriella this happy in a long time, properly since her dad died 4 years ago sure she was happy but never truly happy not until now, and she was happy Gabriella and Dave were finally getting along, it made her happy that her future husband and her daughter were getting along

She looked up at Dave who was smiling down at her she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips

The flight was over and they were loading up the cars with the luggage Dave and Maria loading up their car, Jack and Maria were loading up their car and Gabriella and Troy were loading up Troy's car

Once they were all packed up they got in the cars and started the drive home

As soon as they pulled out of the airport car park Gabriella's phone started ringing she looked at the caller id and laughed 

"Close your ears sharpay alert" Gabriella warned, Troy chuckled

"Hi shar" Gabriella greeted as she answered her phone to her best friend

"Omg" Sharpay squealed down the phone "how was it? Did you kill troy? What happened between you two? Did he look good in just his trunks? And did you hook up with anyone?" sharpay asked al in a rush

Gabriella laughed "One question at a time shar" Gabriella told her "yes it was great, I had to share a room with Troy cause they cocked up the rooms and yes I did hook up with someone" she told her as she winked at Troy through the rear view mirror

"Oh my god who was it was he hot did you sleep with him?" she asked in a rush again 

"Yes shar he was extremely hot" she told her as she watched Troy smirk while not taking his eyes from the road "and yes i did sleep with him and no you can't have any details" Gabriella said as she heard Gabriella huff on the other line

"Fine but I will get details off you tomorrow the whole gang wants you and Troy to meet us at the mall so we can hear all about your holiday" sharpay told her

"Sure sounds like fun" Gabriella said

"Totally we'll meet you at the mall say about 2:00 tell Troy for me" Sharpay told her best friend 

"Will do shar bi" Gabriella said

"Bi Gabs ly" she said as they both hung up

"So I am guessing were meeting the gang at the mall at 2:00?" Troy asked as he glanced at Gabriella before turning his attention back to the road

"God that girl speaks so loud" Gabriella joked as they both laughed 

"Oh and I'm extremely hot am i?" Troy smirked

"You know you are "Gabriella to him

"Brie how come you didn't tell her about us?" Troy asked her

"They'll all find out tomorrow" Gabriella told him "Cause believe me I won't be able to g a whole day without getting my hands on you" she said

Troy smiled at her and enlaced their hands together 


	17. Summer Romance

Summer Romance

Chapter 16-Summer Romance

here it is guys the last chapter of my story :( ia m sad but i am appy at the same time sad that its enede but happy cause i have written my first story and can now start more =)

this chapter is dedicated to all of you that have read my Story i want to than you all for reading it and the great reviews you guys are the best and i love you all and i wanna say thank you to all of you aswell for making me wan to write it i really do love all of you guys and i apprcate it

love kelly...x

* * *

Troy pulled up outside Gabriella's house and jogged round the other side of the car and opened the door for her, she smiled at his gratefully and jumped out of the car closing the door behind her.

They opened up the boot to his car and he lifted her suitcases out and placed them on the path

"Home sweet home huh Troy?" Gabriella asked him

Troy sighed and pushed her up against the side of the car so he was standing in front of him holding her hips

"I don't want you to go" Troy mumbled as he put her face into her hair

Gabriella giggled at him "Troy I'm only three doors away from your house you'll see me in the morning at the mall" she told him

Troy sighed again "Yeah I know but I'm actually going to miss sharing my double bed with you" he said to her

"Don't worry I'll be in it again soon enough" she whispered seductively in his ear

She felt Troy smile against her neck before he pulled his head out of her hair and looked in her eyes

"I love you do you know that" he said to her

"And I love you too" she said to him

Troy smiled at her and kissed her passionately on her lips

"Come on Troy put her down you'll see her tomorrow" shouted the voice of jack Bolton

Troy pulled away and sighed "that's my cue to leave" he told her

Gabriella giggled at him before kissing him on the lips again "see you later wildcat" she said as Dave came over and helped her carry her suitcase's into her house

She waved to Troy one last time before she closed her front door and he got in his car and drove off

As soon as they got in Gabriella took her suitcases upstairs she looked at them "I'll unpack tomorrow" she said to herself as she grabbed a pair of sweat pant and an over sized hoodie before going into the shower

After Gabriella got out of the shower she dried her hair and put it up in a high ponytail she looked at her clock 11:20 it read

She decided to get into bed she was a little jet lagged and tired plus she was meeting the gang at the mall tomorrow, a smile formed on her face as she started to imagine to their reactions when they found out about her and Troy

She knew they would be shocked that was an understatement, she knew they would defiantly be happy for them and the boys would be happy that someone actually had the Troy Bolton tamed

She giggled to herself at the thought, before her mind drifted over to going back to school in a month, she knew Troy Bolton was the most wanted guy in east high every girl wanted to be with him, but if they couldn't be with him then they would want to have sex with him. She sighed she new school was going to be different when she went back and she was properly going to have quite a few more haters on her back but all she knew was that if she was with Troy then everything would be alright.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when her phone vibrate on her bedside table, she picked it up expecting it to be sharpay but when she looked at it, it said_ 1 new message from: Troy_ she smile to herself and opened the message

_Can't sleep keep thinking of u! Love u Troy xx_

She smiled to herself and replied

_Me either thinking of u to weird not being in the same bed as u Love you brie xx_

Seconds later he had already replied

_I kno feel the same can't wait to see u 2mro xx Troy xx_

_Me either we better try 2 sleep c u 2mro night love u xx Brie xx_

_Night baby Love u 2 with all my heart xx Troy xx_

She smiled to herself and placed her phone back on the table yep! As long as she was with him everything would be fine

_1:30 the next day_

Gabriella took the last mouthful of her coffee before putting her cup in the sink she was getting ready to leave to meet the gang at the mall

She was wearing a grey t-short with a face of a girl printed on the front of it, with skinny stretch denim jeans that were plain ad dark blue on her feet she was wearing cowboy buckle boots that 

were a dark white with beige underneath and heel, she had all of her stuff in a gold leather buckle bag which was resting on the crook of her arm

Her mum and Dave were still in bed obviously more jet lagged than she was so she quickly scribbled a note saying were she was and that she didn't know what time she would be back and with that she left her house jumped in her car and headed to the mall

_20 minutes later_

Gabriella had just pulled into the car park of the mall and was getting out of her car when she heard a squeal

A smile appeared on her face she knew exactly who that squeal belong to, it was one of her best friends none other than Sharpay Evans

Gabriella turned around and saw her blonde haired friend running toward her, followed by Taylor and the rest of the gang

"Omg I missed you so much" Sharpay said as she pulled Gabriella into a tight hug

"Shar can't breathe" Gabriella gasped out

Sharpay let go of her "Sorry I just missed you" she said as she hugged her friend in a less deadly hug

Gabriella giggled and hugged her friend back "I missed you too shar" Gabriella said as her and her friend broke away

"I missed all of you" she said as she went around and gave the rest of the gang hugs

"Troy's here" Sharpay squealed again as she saw Troy walking up to them

"What's up guys" Troy said as he nodded to the guys and hugged sharpay, Taylor and kelsi

"Hey Baby" Troy said as he went over to Gabriella and placed a kiss of her lips

"Hey yourself" she replied to him as they broke away from their kiss

"Excuse me is there something you want to explain?" Sharpay's voice broke them out of their moment

They turned to the gang who had shocked looks on their faces

"Oh right ummm Shar you know when I said i did hook up with someone on holiday" Gabriella said

Sharpay nodded as he answer remembering their phone call yesterday

"Well we hooked up" Troy said as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders

Sharpay squealed for the third time in like 15 minutes "I knew it I knew you liked him pay up Chad" she said as she turned to their busy haired friend with her hand out

"You guys bet on us?" Gabriella asked her friends

"Nope just shar and Chad" Taylor told her

"Yep he though you wouldn't go near Troy and I said you would so pay me 50 bucks now" Sharpay demanded

Chad sighed and took the note out of his wallet and placed it in her hand "I have to say i am shocked"

Gabriella giggled and tucked a curl behind her ear

Sharpay squealed again along with Taylor and kelsi this time which caused the other's to put their hands over their ears

"Is that what I think it is?" Taylor asked as she came over and took Gabriella's looking at the ring on her wedding finger

"Omg it is" sharpay said "Its Troy's varsity ring" she said as she also looked at Gabriella's hand

Chad looked from Gabriella's hand up to Troy's face with a shocked look on it

Troy just smiled and nodded at Chad basically saying he was whipped while placing a kiss on top of Gabriella's head

Chad smiled and high fived his best friend as did zeke Ryan and Jason happy and surprised to see their captain a one woman man

"Well Bolton's finally whipped" Sharpay commented ad she looked up at Troy with a smirk on her face

"I am and what" Troy said to her as he placed a kiss on Gabriella's lips

"Ewww ok stop I'm happy for you guys but I want to go shopping" she said causing the rest of the guys to laugh

Gabriella laughed "Same old Sharpay" Gabriella said as they all walked into the mall

She was the guys were all happy for her she looked and smiled as he lent down and gave her another kiss, she was happy they went of that holiday even though she hated him at the time, cause if she didn't he would have never been her

Summer romance

* * *

the ens of my sotory i hope you read the top where i have written a little message the forst chapter of my new story may be out later today if not deffienly tomrow

love you all

love kelly...x


End file.
